Boei Academy
by Angel-Goddess
Summary: After a near-rape experience, Usagi is transferred to a defence school, where she meets Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre and Wufei. (Recently re-edited)
1. Boei Academy

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing.

A/N This is my second Gundam Wing/Sailor Moon crossover. Don't be too harsh on me!

-:-:-:-:-:-  
**  
Boei Academy**  
_**Chapter One** _

By Angel-Goddess

-:-:-:-:-:-

Night had fallen some several hours ago and the dark black atmosphere above was filled with the ever-present glimmering of tiny little stars and wisps of diaphanous, hazy grey clouds that was eerily lit by the pale light of the waning crescent moon. It was cool and calm and the silvery glow of the moon cast wavering, almost-sinister shadows through the empty and silent street. A car would hurdle down the quiet street once in a while, its headlights flashing like a lighthouse's beacon and alighting the dark, driving out anything that may hide in the darkness while its loud engine's sudden roar would break the unnerving silence that befell the hushed suburb.

A teenage girl with radiant blonde hair tied in two buns at each side of her head with golden hair streaming down to reach her ankles, walked briskly along the dimly lit pathway before turning in a corner, taking her shortcut through an alley that she always used to get to her destination quicker. Her eyes, which were an exquisite shade of cerulean-blue were framed in long black lashes, darted nervously around her surroundings. She had pale, fair skin that almost glowed under the moonlight's glorious beams.

Usagi sighed deeply as she walked home after a senshi meeting. She didn't know why they still held those meetings when Chaos had already been defeated and there was no longer any youma attacks in Juuban. These peaceful times almost made her wish that they had a new enemy because she had absolutely nothing to do. There no longer was any excitement in her life and, though she wouldn't speak of this to anyone, she craved the sense of adventure and even the thrill of danger.

She shivered as the chilly wind picked up, its icy breath pricking at her sensitive skin. It didn't help that she was wearing her summer uniform. The blue and white coloured sailor-like garb barely provided any warmth. She paused in mid-step and glanced around warily. Something didn't feel right. Curiously, Usagi was about to check her surroundings when someone unexpectedly grabbed her around the waist and clamped their big hand over her mouth, cutting off any sound that she may emit.

Usagi couldn't help but let out a muffled scream when a voice in her ear said, "It's no use screaming, sweetie, no one can hear you."

She squirmed in his bruising grip. The stranger's breath stank of the stench of alcohol. Usagi frantically elbowed her attacker and she heard him curse, "You're going to pay for that, you bitch!" He growled angrily. He shoved her against the nearest wall roughly. Usagi's head hit the hard bricks violently and her vision started to swim.

She could feel the man's hand touching her and trying to pull her clothes off. Usagi cried out for help and he backhanded her harshly.

Amongst all the tussle and fumbling, there was a distinct sound of a gunshot ringing out through the air and her attacker fell on his knees, his eyes wide with shock before he uttered a surprised choke and collapsed on the ground, motionless.

Usagi tried to look at her saviour, but her vision darkened and all she could see was black.

-:-:-:-:-:-

Ikuko stood near Usagi's bed. The girl herself was still unconscious. Bitter crystalline tears were running down Ikuko's pale cheeks. "How could this have happened?" She asked herself quietly, her voice shaking. "I shouldn't have let her go out alone, I'm a terrible mother."

Shingo looked up at his mother's tearful face. His own eyes shining with unshed tears, "'Kaasan, don't blame yourself for what happened! You're the best mother anyone could ever ask for!" he berated.

Ikuko just burst into tears and covered her face with her hands, her frail frame was shaking with sobs. Shingo bit his bottom lip and put a hand on his mother's shoulder, trying to comfort her as much as he could.

-:-

There was a soft groan from the bed and Usagi's long dark lashes slowly fluttered open to reveal unfocused cerulean-blue eyes. Everything seemed blurry so she blinked a few times to clear her vision and her eyes landed on her weeping mother and her upset brother. "'Kaasan? Shingo?" she croaked hoarsely, her sore throat wouldn't allow her to speak loudly.

Hearing her voice, Ikuko furiously brushed the tears away from her face and jumped up, hugging her daughter tightly. "Kami-sama, Usa-chan, you gave us such a fright! Promise me you won't walk alone at night again!"

Footsteps going up the stairs near Usagi's bedroom were heard and Kenji walked in, looking like he had skipped three days' worth of sleep. Once he saw his daughter was awake, he immediately brightened. He ran over to the side of the bed, "Usagi! Are you okay?" he almost shouted.

Usagi nodded, wincing slightly at the loud voice of her father. Her throat felt like sandpaper. "Hai, but I'm really tired though." she managed to choke out the words thickly.

"It's alright Usa, try and get some rest." Came the soothing voice of her mother, before everything went dark again.

-:-:-:-:-:-

_2 days later_

Usagi came home after being bombarded with questions from her worried and protective senshi only to find her parents in the kitchen, looking miserable over something. They were seated on one end of the table with piles of paper in front of them.

She decided to make her presence known when they didn't look up from their work to acknowledge her. "'Tousan, 'Kaasan, what's wrong?" she asked slowly, wondering why they had such weary faces. Both glanced up, visibly startled. Ikuko let out a small chuckle and hurriedly organized the different piles of paper to form one lone stack. Their seemingly innocent actions were so rigid that it reminded Usagi of herself when she was about to attempt to cover up something that she had done wrong. "What are those?" She curiously inquired, looking pointedly at the loosely assembled pages.

Ikuko bit her lip anxiously before glancing at her husband, silently telling him with a look that he should be the one to explain.

Kenji let out a relenting sigh at the look Ikuko shot him. "Usagi, please have a seat. We ... need to talk to you about school." he told her, hesitant. He waved a hand to the seats in front of them, gesturing that she should occupy one of those.

Usagi's heart started to race rapidly. What did Haruna-sensei tell them? Was she going to get expelled? Was she going to have to repeat this year again? So many questions fired through her head at once that she almost missed the fact that her father was asking her to sit. She felt numb all over.

Ikuko seemed to know what Usagi was thinking because she immediately spoke up, "Usagi, dear, it's nothing to do with your grades."

Usagi sharply released a breath she hadn't realize that she was holding. Observing both her parents' faces before sitting down on a chair opposite to both of them, she continued to contemplate what they were going to say.

Kenji took a deep breath and gave Ikuko a reassuring glance. This certainly was a rare thing to see. Her blunt father was often very direct with things. "Usagi … you need to learn how to defend yourself-"

Usagi frowned slightly at that, "Demo, I know how to defend myself..." She objected. Goodness knows she'd had a lot of practice and experience fending deadly monsters off.

"Yes, I know you do, but you need to learn more than just the basics!" Kenji finally blurted out. A small frown appeared on his thin lips and he picked up a few pieces of paper that were on top of the pile that Ikuko had in front of her.

Usagi raised her eyebrows, where was this leading? She stayed silent, not knowing what to say.

"What I'm trying to say is-" Kenji paused again and swallowed, his voice faltering. His eyes flitting almost nervously at his nodding wife before he turned his attention back to his patiently awaiting daughter. "We've just enrolled you to defence school." He finished clutching the papers in his hands with a white-knuckled hand. The pressure that he was putting upon the thin sheets made it crumple.

A smile slowly spread over his daughter's face. "Oh, don't worry, I can handle that! That's easy!" Usagi looked at her parents' faces thinking that it would be after school self-defence classes. "Um … what school?" She queried curiously.

Kenji's eyes darkened, "Boei Academy." He uttered so softly that Usagi nearly failed to hear what he just said.

"_Boei Academy_!?" Usagi shrieked in horror. "De-de-demo … doesn't that mean I'd have to switch schools?" She stuttered, eyes wide and disbelieving.

Ikuko cringed and almost recoiled. Well, truth be told, they had expected a much more emotional outburst from their daughter. But this was enough; Usagi certainly had powerful vocal cords, that's for sure. "Yes …" She answered, shifting uncomfortably in her seat at the arrant stare she was receiving from her stunned daughter.

"I don't _want_ to go to Boei! I'm happy in Juuban High with all my friends!" Usagi tried to talk them through, desperately. They couldn't do this! They just wouldn't!

Kenji shook his head sadly, "Usagi, please, think it over." He reached over the table, in his hand he held a leaflet out to her with the broad title 'Boei Academy' written across it.

Usagi pursed her lips as she stared at the leaflet her dad held out to her. Her eyes had lost its shine, embittered tears were welling up to blur her sight but she tenaciously refused to cry in front of her parents. She took the leaflet with shaking hands and walked up to her room, ignoring her parents' call to her.

The blonde sighed shakily and closed her bedroom door behind her, leaning against it for a moment to calm her nerves. Before flopping onto her bed, she stared impassively at the cover, which showed the picture of the famed school.

Boei Academy was a well-known school. Its students were very successful and famous for their fighting abilities as well as their academic. Everyone knew of Boei but mostly the rich people attended the school.

It was a very strict school, the best in Tokyo in fact. There were always five boys who led the school, you could also say they were the top fighters. Once a new student is accepted into the school, they are immediately challenged by other fighters/students to test their skills. It was tradition for the Academy. If a new student is defeated fifteen times, they are considered a low-class fighter and are ignored by the higher classes. However, if the student is able to defeat those who have challenged them, they somewhat earn a reputation and is later challenged by the five leaders. If they defeat the head of the five leaders, they take the place as the leader of Boei.

Boei was more of a boys' school than a girls'. As many of them believe that men are more superior to women. The men considered that women were delicate and frail, more emotive, extremely easy to scare, that they tired quickly and are not as strong and as resilient as men.

Usagi bit her lip, wouldn't her parents' budget be strained? With the bills, Shingo's school fees, and school fees of Boei Academy?

She didn't want to move schools; she was happy where she was because she had all her inner senshi with her. Usagi swallowed the urge to cry. If her parents wanted her to go to Boei, she didn't have a say in it. She wanted them to be proud of her. New determination filled Usagi. She wiped away a stray tear. One way or another, she was going to make her parents proud. Even if it meant … attending Boei.

-:-:-:-:-:-

Usagi clutched her enrolment papers and her bag nervously as she looked up at the breathtaking building they called Boei Academy. She immediately admired the surroundings and the school itself. It was _beautiful. _There were no other words to explain it. It was like a dreamy fantasy scene that had been brought to reality. All sorts of flowers bloomed everywhere in the gardens, and hanging/climbing lively green vines with colourful flowers growing on them decorated the entrance walls. She knew that Boei Academy was a magnificent place, but not even the pictures could describe how marvellous the school looked.

As she neared the school's large, majestic gate of intricately wrought iron, she could hear the whispers of the boys, nattering about her.

"Look!"

"It's a new student."

"No way! A _girl_!?"

One of the boys obviously wanted to be heard over the others, for he had exclaimed loudly, "Who cares? She won't last here!"

A dark flush covered Usagi's cheeks and she looked down, staring at the pattern of the finely bricked pathway. A man in a guard's uniform opened the gate from the inside to admit Usagi.

As Usagi walked past him he bowed to her and said in an even and flat tone, "Welcome to Boei Academy." Usagi just nodded, not knowing what to say to him.

Usagi turned to face the building, only to notice that all of the students out in front of the school were silent and were staring at her with curiosity. Usagi's blush intensified, her legs felt like jelly. She tried to walk to the building casually, but it was hard, considering that her heart was pounding fast and nervousness had swept over her.

As soon as she pushed open the large, beautifully varnished oak door and stepped inside, all the talking and gossiping stopped as the well-dressed male students inside looked at Usagi. Once again, there was an outbreak of whispers.

Usagi bit her lip. Why, oh _why _didn't her mum come with her? This was so embarrassing! She then realised with horror that she didn't know where the office was. She couldn't very well wander around the huge school without anyone else with her. She'd no doubt get lost in no time!

Uneasiness made her head pound. It wasn't helping that the boys were all whispering about her. Usagi also noticed that she hasn't seen a girl yet. _This is bad_. She thought, gulping.

A girl in pink attire made her way to Usagi. She had wheat-blonde hair and blue-green eyes. "Ohayou! You must be new!" She called cheerily to Usagi, a small smile blossoming on her lips.

Usagi felt as if she had been dunked with a bucket of cold water as relief flooded into her. "Um … yes. Watashi wa Tsukino Usagi desu." Usagi managed to say, giving the girl a small smile that faltered a little from her nerves.

The girl beamed kindly at her, "Watashi wa Peacecraft Relena desu. Hajimemashite, Usagi-san." She introduced herself.

"Call me Usagi or Usagi-chan." Usagi corrected her almost instantly, hoping to become friends with this girl.

"Okay. Ne … Usagi-chan would you like me to take you to the office?" Asked the Relena politely, almost regally. The blonde looked quite bewildered.

"Really, you'd do that? Oh, please do, that would be a blessing! This building is so big, and everyone is staring at me." Usagi lowered her voice, so that no one else would hear.

"Don't worry, they do that to all the new students. Take no notice of them." Relena assured Usagi as she led her through a number of stairs and hallways. That seemed a little hard, considering that the beady eyes of the boys glinted almost evilly as they, or rather Usagi, walked past.

Usagi tried to brush off all the attention as she stared at her new school in awe, "Wow! Relena-san, it's so big! I think I need a map for this school." She breathed.

Relena laughed lightly when she saw Usagi's expression; she looked like a child who had just tasted cotton candy for the first time. It was cute. "Here we are Usagi-chan. I'll leave you here, since your going to get a sponsor to show you around the school. I'll see you soon, and good luck!"

"Bye." Usagi called to the retreating form of Relena. _So far, so good. I just hope the rest of this day would turn out alright … _She thought as she knocked on the door hesitantly, crossing her fingers for luck behind her back.

-:-:-:-:-:-

**A/N** Review please! Constructive reviews are more than welcome to help me improve. Comment about my writing style, grammar etc. And I'll be extremely grateful.

**Romance will only be stuck in once she knows the five well.**

Much Love,  
Angel-Goddess  
aka Tenshi-Megami

If you need to flame, please make it constructive. It would really help me!! Thank you!!


	2. Unwelcome

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing.

**AN** Minna-chan you guys are so sweet!!! I never expected so much reviews for one chapter! I can't thank you enough!  
This chapter is dedicated to Feng-neechan! This chapter wouldn't have appeared for a long time if it hadn't been for you!

-:-:-:-:-:-

**Boei Academy**  
_**Chapter Two**  
Unwelcome _

By Angel-Goddess

-:-:-:-:-:-

Usagi waited fretfully, shifting her weight from one foot to the other. Finally, the door opened to reveal a dark haired, middle-aged woman with stern brown eyes. She looked Usagi over from head to toe, making her feel very self-conscious. Usagi shifted under the pinning stare, a little ill at ease.

"Yes? What is it?" Despite her stern look, the woman had a soft calming voice that very slightly lessened a few of the girl's nerves.

Usagi swallowed and picked up her courage. "O-Ohayo. Watashi wa Tsukino Usagi desu." Usagi bowed politely before continuing, "I'm a new student, and I've got my enrolment papers here." Usagi handed her papers over to the woman, hoping vainly that she didn't notice that her hand was shaking with nervousness.

The woman quickly scanned the papers before her stern face broke into a kind smile, "Oh, so you're the one that Kocho-sama was waiting for. Come right in Tsukino-san," She held the door open and stepped to the side to let Usagi in. "Watashi wa Doramoru Aki, I'm the secretary." The lady introduced herself, nodding her head in a gesture of a very faint bow.

As Usagi was about to step into the office, she noticed that there were two boys seemingly around her age, sitting down in the comfortable looking red velvet chairs, as if waiting for someone to attend to them. One of them had platinum blonde hair and his eyes were a beautiful shade of blue with a hint of aqua in them. He smiled politely at Usagi as she stepped into the room. But his companion, well, let's just say he was a different story.

The other boy had wild, unruly brown hair that seemed to stay in place the whole time while flopping imperceptibly into his eyes, which were a captivating, yet oddly blank, prussian blue. Usagi nearly face faulted when he just glared at her and emitted a noise that sounded like a grunt. _Very impolite._ She thought dryly.

The secretary walked over to her desk with Usagi trailing behind her. She sorted through piles of papers while muttering under her breath. At last she pulled out a selected few and double-checked them, nodding in satisfaction. "Ah, here we go. This is your timetable and some necessary school information." She handed Usagi five sheets of paper and upon accepting it, Usagi quickly skimmed the front sheet before tucking the papers safely into her bag to read later.

Doramoru sat down in her chair, and she opened a drawer, pulling out a small red box that was a little larger than Usagi's palm. She handed it to Usagi, "I assume you already know the rules of this school?" She asked, her brown eyes questioning when the blonde gingerly reached for it. The stern glimmer that Usagi had seen beforehand seemed to have faded away as she plucked the small box from the secretary and held it in her own hands.

"Hai, Doramoru-san." Usagi said politely, nodding, her azure gaze flickering onto the container that she held in her hands. What was in it?

"Very well, here's the school planner-" She briefly placed a black, compact, leather-bound book in front of Usagi, tapping the cover as she made clear what it was to be used for. "You write whatever you think is important; meaning assignments, exams, etc. You also record your test results in that book. It has a map of the school at the back, should you ever lose your way."

The secretary rose from her seat gracefully. "Since you're new to the school, you won't be attending the usual classes until tomorrow. It's an absolute pleasure to meet you, Tsukino-san. I look forward to seeing your wonderful grades." Came the courteous dismissal.

_Wonderful grades? Oh, kami-sama save me, I just hope I can keep up with these people._ Usagi thought, as she stepped out of the office, closing the door behind her.

"Hello," A greeting snapped her out of her reverie.

Usagi spun around in surprise only to meet the mesmerizing blue-green orbs of the blonde boy that she had seen in the office. "Oh, um, hi," She replied, wondering what he wanted from her.

He smiled at her kindly, "I'm your sponsor."

"Sponsor?" Usagi asked, slightly confused. She suddenly recalled that Relena had said something about a sponsor. What on earth was a sponsor? She guessed it was the sponsor that provided funding nor promoted you like on the radio and on TV. But that couldn't be it.

His smile broke into a grin as he watched her befuddled expression. "Yes, I keep you from getting too lost in the school." He explained to her. Understanding seemed to dawn onto the younger girl's facial features.

"Oh … Ohhhhh! Okay! Watashi wa Tsukino Usagi desu!" Usagi immediately held out her hand for him to shake but he, instead, took it and gently brushed his lips against it. Usagi turned cherry red. _Wow!! Just like in movies, where two people meet for the first time and they then fall madly in l-… ack! What am I thinking? I have Mamoru … ah! Mamo-chan! Baka Usagi!_ She hit herself mentally.

The blonde had a light blush on his cheeks too as he straightened. "Watashi wa Winner Quatre desu." He introduced with a bow.

Usagi eyes widened and nearly popped out of their sockets at the familiar name. "Quatre Winner? As in _the _Quatre R. Winner?" She asked in awe. Although she wasn't interested in politics and such, she knew he played a special role in the society. Plus, he was supposedly a bachelor worth millions, maybe even billions!

Quatre nodded, slightly embarrassed. He knew that people would act like that because of his status. It was expected. But what he wasn't expecting was Usagi to just grin and wave it off.

"That's great." She commented with a large grin, "So … are you going to take me on a tour or what?" She asked him to break the silence.

Quatre chuckled at her cheerful personality, his blush slowly fading. "Of course." He agreed.

-:-:-:-:-:-

"Let's take a break," Quarte suggested. Even after two hours of non-stop touring they still hadn't covered the whole school grounds. During sometime as he took her around the academy, Usagi had voiced out her complaints that there wasn't any point in the tour because there was no way on earth she was ever going to remember where anywhere was. Apparently, all she needed was her trusty school map on the back of her planner.

"Okay, a break sounds like a good idea," Usagi heartily agreed, as her stomach started to talk to her. She sweatdropped at the wild growling and flushed red before giggling to cover up her embarrassment, "Eh … I guess I'm hungry too …"

Quatre grinned, "Alright, I'll go get us some food from the cafeteria," He told her. "You wait here, I'll be back soon."

Usagi nodded and sat on the nearest bench. _Yay! Free food!_

-:-

Curious as ever, she immediately tore off the cover of the small red box. A bronze-framed silver badge that proudly displayed an engraved picture of a howling wolf was rested against a cotton backing, glistening up at her. She let out a small excited gasp. How totally cool, her very own badge that showed her ranking! Although it wasn't a very high ranking, it was still a badge nonetheless. She had never received one, being a rather poor progressing student.

The badge bearing the wolf was the starting badge that represented a lower, medium-classed student/fighter or a trainee. She gently fastened the badge just above the breast pocket of her uniform and grinned as she watched it flash as it caught a ray of light.

The blonde flipped through her new planner with interest when several shadows loomed over her, blocking the sunlight. She looked up instantly, puzzled at the interruption. Five boys of her age stared down at her in an intimidating way. One of the boys stepped forward. He had wild, tousled red hair and dark blue eyes. He seemed to be the leader of the gang.

His eyes shifted to look at her badge before he blinked at her, asking, "You know the tradition of this school, right?" His voice was husky. A small, pure silver badge on his uniform had a picture of a leaping leopard with its claws flexed out dangerously. _He's a middle-classed fighter. _Usagi realised dimly, as she scrutinized the drawing etched on the chunk of well-formed metal displayed upon his garb.

"Ummm …yes …" Usagi answered carefully, blinking a couple of times. Why was he asking her this?

The boy nodded curtly, obviously pleased with her short answer. "Guess I don't have to explain them to you. Come on, we're going to the training grounds." He told her tersely, motioning for her to follow him with a casual wave of his hand.

Usagi's eyebrows knitted slightly in confusion before her eyes widened. _He's challenging me to fight him!_ "N-n-nani!?" She cried, horrified at the thought.

He looked at her, a small daunting smile forming on his face, "Come on, if you really know what the school's tradition is, you'd know better than to back out of a challenge." He got her there. Her reputation would be tainted at this school if she backed out of _any_ challenges.

Usagi looked down, biting her bottom lip in indecision. She didn't really have much of a choice. "Alright, I accept your challenge." She agreed softly and stood up to follow him and his group, leaving her things on the bench. She doubted that anyone would take them anyway.

As she lagged behind the boys, she could hear snatches of their conversation.

"… didn't think Kay would … against a _girl_…"

"… soon learn … can't handle being in this school."

"… Kay would really … some sense into her."

Usagi clenched her hands and glared at the back of the red-head, _So his name's Kay …_

-:-:-:-:-:-

Kay stopped directly in front of a building. He turned to Usagi, "Which do you prefer? Unarmed combat, armed combat, or swordplay?" He asked her, his eyes boring into her.

Usagi refused to meet his eyes. She wished she could just transform and use her magic against Kay, but that didn't seem fair. Her traitor mouth replied for her, "Swordplay." Usagi mentally hit herself over and over. She'd only used a sword once, and that was when she fought against Chaos! Looking up at the smirking Kay, it was obvious to Usagi that swordplay was one of his strengths. Her stomach started to do flip-flops. She was scared and _hungry_.

Kay looked her over, his smirk widening at the uncertainty displayed in her emotive sapphire-blue orbs that she averted from his hawk-like gaze. "Are you sure you can even lift one?" He asked her. There was a mocking tone in his voice that could be picked up by anyone who had ears.

Usagi turned red with anger and embarrassment. Her anger took hold of her and she snapped, "Of course I can carry a sword!" Usagi was mildly surprised, she sounded just like the short-tempered Hikawa priestess.

Kay raised an eyebrow, before his trademark smirk appeared on his face once again. "If you're sure." He told her as he pushed the doors open and stepped onto the first court he set his eyes on that was empty. He selected a sword from a rack and smirked at her direction again. Oh, how Usagi _wished _she could just wipe that stupid smirk off his face.

She tried to make her face emotionless as possible as she selected a sword that was light and fitted her perfectly to cover up her nervousness. She could only hope that she wasn't worm feed by the time he was done with her.

-:-

Both faced each other off a sword-length apart and bowed to each other before crossing their swords. This duel would either leave the students of Boei with a lasting impression of amazement or turn Usagi into a laughing stock, depending how she played her cards.

Usagi heart was thumping so hard against her chest, that she was nearly positive everyone could hear it beat. Her hands felt clammy and stiff. Usagi licked her dry lips and she adjusted her hands on the hilt of the sword. She couldn't believe she was doing this. _Kami-sama, help me._ She prayed to the heavens up above. _I just want to live through this so I could try some nice delicacies that I haven't been able to try yet..._

Kay looked at her, arrogant smirk in place before whispering, "Guard."

Kay darted forward as quick as a snake. His sword met Usagi's with an audible ringing sound as metals clashed against each other with considerable force. Usagi looked extremely surprised but recovered quickly from her shock by forcing her sword forward and making her opponent back off a little. She took a small step back and they both slowly circled each other, waiting for the best time to strike and catch the other off guard.

Kay rushed in and swung his sword to meet Usagi's and used his well-trained muscles from two years of training at Boei to push down and lock the two swords hilt to hilt. Usagi winced and quickly backed away, almost stumbling from her body's instant reaction.

Kay and Usagi exchanged blows and blocks, with Usagi having difficulty. The small audience that had collected slowly grew as Kay and Usagi fought, cheering. The two opponents, however, were solely focused on each other, ignoring everything else that was around them. Usagi was grudgingly experiencing first hand at how quick and nimble Kay was.

_I knew I shouldn't have come to this school!_ Thought Usagi as she sidestepped a fierce slash from Kay and dodged another one. _I can barely hold him off!_ She thought in alarm.

Usagi was slowly tiring and sweating and Kay knew that this swordplay had come to end. He distracted Usagi with a series of quick thrusts, his blade nearly a silver blur in the air. She parried them off with difficulty, barely being able to block his abrupt movements.

Kay swung his sword up and under, his blade catching the hilt of Usagi's sword and slamming full force into it, knocking it out of her hand and sending it flying. Usagi stumbled and fell to the ground from the power of the blow with a wince. The sword flew into the air almost in slow motion before landing on the far end of the court and sliding with a clear humming sound that broke the tense silence that had fluttered through the hushed audiences who had quietened at the 'climax' of the duel.

Usagi had the look of amazement, shock and respect all at the same time as she stared up at overconfident dark blue eyes.

Kay smirked at her, "Not bad for a beginner," He told her, before holding his hand out to her.

Usagi took it with hesitance and stood up shakily. It had happened so fast that she barely realized what had happened. Usagi looked over at Kay as he walked over to his friends. His group was congratulating him and laughing over Usagi's mistakes.

Usagi felt somewhat let down. What would her senshi think? Obviously they wouldn't be too pleased to learn that a mere boy with no magical talents had defeated their supposedly all-powerful leader. Usagi's eyes darkened noticeably. _Someday, I'll beat him … someday … I'll become one of the best at this school…_She vowed stubbornly.

-:-:-:-:-:-

**AN** Awww … **sniffles** poor Usa! But, you _have_ to understand; this was Usa's first challenge against a _middle-classed fighter_. Let's face it, she can't win.

**BIG THANK YOU** to all those who have patiently taken the time to write me a review!

Much Love,  
Angel-Goddess  
aka Tenshi-Megami

If you need to flame me about my work, do so constructively so that I can at least know what I'm doing wrong and try to improve. Thanks!


	3. Determination

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing.

**AN** This chapter is dedicated to Raye-chan! Thanks so much for taking the time to read and review all of my stories!!

-:-:-:-:-:-

**Boei Academy**  
_**Chapter Three**  
Determination  
__  
_By Angel-Goddess

-:-:-:-:-:-

Usagi stared grimly at the gravel beneath her feet as she slowly walked to the park. She tried to control the anger and sense of embarrassment that filled her. How could she face her family and her senshi after being defeated by mere boys three times in a row and lost? Dimly, Usagi remembered how Quatre had acted after she fought against Kay.

:Flashback:

_Usagi's arms were throbbing with pain. It seemed her arm muscles had been strained during the fight with Kay. It was no surprise though, after all, Kay hadn't held back in his blows towards her. She was lucky to come out without a scratch, considering that sword of his might've impaled her because she wasn't experienced with duels._

_"There you are, Usagi," Came the warm and friendly voice of Quatre. Usagi turned toward the source of the voice, meeting Quatre's worried green-blue eyes. "Are you okay? What happened?" He asked softly. Of course, he had a good idea of what happened, but he felt compelled to ask._

_Usagi shrugged, "Nothing unusual for this school." She answered, inwardly wincing at the fact that her voice had quivered and cracked at the end in bitterness. Quatre bit his lip, not knowing what to say. It was then that Usagi noticed the small golden badge with a picture of a falcon engraved upon it. She blinked. She didn't remembered reading anything about the rank of falcons._

_"Quatre? What class does your badge represent?" She asked curiously, her loss momentarily forgotten. She watched as Quatre turned beet red and looked away, before chattering idly about the school and digging into his bag and pulling out food he had bought for them from the cafeteria._

:End Flashback:

_Why wouldn't Quatre tell me what his rank was? _Usagi pondered as she sat on a bench that was facing the crystal-blue lake in the middle of the Juuban Park. She let her thoughts drift off as she stared at the calm water, thinking about her first day at Boei. Hot tears threatened to fall as she remembered how another two boys besides Kay, had beaten her so easily.

She tried to blink away the tears. _It wasn't fair … they knew I didn't know as much as them in a fight! I can't handle this … I don't think I can even get through Boei!_ Her dark thoughts caused the bitter tears that had barely been concealed to make their way down her cheeks freely. It was so ironic how she could fight deadly youmas and win against them, yet the boys had easily defeated her.

"Why are you crying?"

A gruff voice broke into her thoughts and Usagi looked up in surprise. Her teary sapphire-blue eyes clashed with the cold prussian blue eyes of the boy she had seen in the office earlier that day. The intense stare he gave her made her look down at the grass again.

"No reason." she answered nonchalantly. Never had the grass seemed so interesting to her at the moment.

"Hnn. If it's about the challenges you lost today, you must be dreadfully weak." He said, his voice void of any emotion.

Anger flared deep inside her and she snapped her head up, her sapphire eyes were flashing with open fury as she glared at him darkly. "What do you mean?" She snapped harshly, her patience already at their limits. She was rarely seen acting like this. Who was he to talk to her like this? They didn't even know each other.

He blinked and smirked. If he was surprised, he didn't show it. With a casual wave, he left her, strolling casually to wherever he probably came from.

"Hey!" Usagi cried, her anger getting the better of her. She stood up, a frown marring her face at his rude behaviour. "Don't you walk away from me!"

The boy kept walking, acting as if he didn't hear her. Usagi glared at his back till she could no longer see him. She clenched her hands into fists before looking down at them with determined eyes. _Weak? I'll show him who's weak!_ She thought fiercely before jogging towards Rei's temple, the Hikawa Shrine.

-:-:-:-:-:-

Usagi ran up the numerous stone stairs of the temple, nearly tripping over them as she rushed up, a sole purpose on her mind. After a few minutes of wandering around, Usagi found her raven-haired friend sweeping, humming cheerfully to herself. The blonde walked up to her, a fake cheery smile plastered upon her face. "Konnichi wa, Rei-chan!" She greeted in her usual upbeat tone.

Rei looked up at her in surprise, before smirking and leaning on the handle of the broom. "Konnichi wa Odango, what brings you here?" She asked mildly, tilting her head to the side.

Usagi took no notice of the nickname. "Umm … I was hoping you could do me a favour …" Usagi started slowly, unsure of what to say.

Rei raised an eyebrow quirkily. "…Yes?" She prompted after a pregnant pause.

"Could you teach me some martial arts? Please? I _really_ need to learn!" came the sudden desperate pleading from the odangoed blonde that balled her hands into fists. Big azure blue eyes gazed at stunned purple orbs trustingly.

Whatever Rei was expecting, that sure wasn't it. "… O-Okay." Was the hesitant reply from the priestess. Rei felt all of her oxygen leave her as her excited hime hugged her tightly. "Don't … get … emotional, odango!!" Rei shouted in a mean voice to cover up her embarrassment from the openly shown joy.

-:-:-:-:-:-

Usagi dodged one kick after another, panting heavily. They had been sparring for almost a full hour and hadn't taken a break. She felt rather thirsty, come to think of it.

"Whoa, Koneko-chan, you sure look tired."

Usagi turned and saw Haruka at the doorway, nodding her head in what seemed like appreciation to her skills. Without warning, Usagi's feet were swept from under her and she fell onto the ground hard, her breath knocked out of her. The dazed blonde blinked up in surprise at Rei, who was giving her a disapproving look.

Rei shook her head in displeasure. "Lesson number five: Don't let _anything_ distract you. You could get seriously injured." She scolded the blonde sternly, violet eyes hard.

Usagi nodded, taking deep breaths trying to catch her breath and to calm her racing heart. "I'll keep that in mind." She gasped as she let Rei pull her to her feet.

"Okay, Odango. Even _I_ have to admit you did pretty well for your first lesson." Rei said with a small grin.

Usagi returned the grin, "Thanks, Pyro." She squealed.

Rei glared at her, but she couldn't suppress the smile that soon graced her features. Her hime was actually working hard to achieve something, and she had asked her personally to help her reach her goals. Rei felt pride for her hime and best friend bubbling up inside her. That baka, Mamoru will soon surely realise that he had let a very precious person slip out of his life.

Usagi bounced over to Haruka. "Ruka-chan? Your good with swords, ne?" Usagi started cautiously.

"Yes …" The slow reply that was just as wary as her question.

"Will you teach me how to use them properly?" She pleaded, her puppy dog eyes turned on at full blast.

Haruka sweatdropped, she was scared she might accidentally hack her hime to pieces, but who could say 'no' to those big blue teary eyes that were full of hope staring right at you? Haruka sighed and ran a defeated hand through her sandy-blonde hair, there was just no way she could deny the request. "Fine." she complied.

"Sugoi!" Came the happy cry, as the enthused blonde ran off to grab a sword.

A soft chuckle from Rei drew Haruka's attention to her. "She got you too, ne?" The temple's priestess asked. Haruka nodded with another sigh.

"The day I find a person who can resist those eyes is the day I do their laundry for a month." Rei said dryly.

"Yes, count me in on that one, I'd scrub their toilet spotless for a month!" A melodious voice chipped in.

Haruka and Rei turned to look at the elegant senshi of the sea in surprise.

Haruka shook her head sardonically, "Since you said that, Michiru, I suppose you pretty much mean that no one would be able to resist it."

The graceful woman just tilted her head back slightly and laughed.

-:-:-:-:-:-

**A/N** Sorry for the short chapter. I promise the next few will be long. Very long...

**Undecided pairing!  
Romance will kick in when she knows the five well.**

Much Love,  
Angel-Goddess  
aka Tenshi-Megami

**Good? Bad? Cliché? Over-done?**  
If you would like to flame, do so constructively so that at least I know what I'm doing wrong and I can correct it.


	4. The Classes

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing.

**AN **Hopefully, you guys won't find this chapter a bore. Once again, I _really _have to thank you for reviewing my story, you guys rule!!

-:-:-:-:-:-

**Boei Academy**  
**_Chapter Four_**_  
The Classes  
_  
By Angel-Goddess

-:-:-:-:-:-

Usagi gave a cry of horror as she raced down the hall of the large academy and came into a skidding halt in front of a classroom labelled 6B. _Kami-sama, it's my first real day at Boei, and I'm already late!_ She thought in distress.

Usagi, whose face was flushed from running, attempted to balance her five English books on one arm while knocking meekly on the door of her English Literature classroom with the other. This was going to be so embarrassing.

The door opened to reveal a short, stout old man who looked like the scowl he wore was permanently carved onto his saggy, visibly ageing face. He gazed at her with his sharp brown eyes, "Yes?" He asked crisply in a tenor voice, his thin lips pressing together tightly.

Usagi tightened her grip on her books so he wouldn't be able to see that they were trembling. It was ironic how this man made her feel so small despite the fact that she was almost twice the size of him. "I'm the new student, Tsukino Usagi." She said, thanking God that her voice was even.

The man's scowl deepened, making no effort to show he was extremely displeased. "A _girl_? What might you be doing in this school?" He sniffed arrogantly, looking her up and down in disgust as he wrinkled his nose. "Although, I do expect girls to be late. Next time, I demand you to be on time. You shall call me Harenchi-sensei."

Usagi held her books so tightly that her knuckles were white. She fought down the sudden urge to retort at the conceited, stocky man. _Why couldn't he treat me the way he would treat boys?_ She thought, mildly upset at her English teachers' behaviour towards her. She didn't even know what she had done to deserve such a cold shoulder.

She watched as the short man called the boys' attention to the front. "Class, we have a new student," He began in a haughty voice, "Her name is Tsukino Usagi."

She stepped into the room slowly. Her eyes quickly darted through the students in the class. _Not even one girl!_ She thought, a feeling of dread tugging at her heart. As she let her feet take her to the centre of the front, she realized that everyone in the room was staring at her with interest. _Oh, kami-sama, please don't let me embarrass myself!_ She prayed silently.

"Minna-san, Ohayo gozaimasu. Watashi wa Tsukino Usagi desu," she said clearly to the awaiting class. She bent over in a small bow but realised her top book was slipping from the pile. Hurriedly, she pulled it back. Because her posture hadn't been correct, she stumbled and almost crashed face-first into one of they boys' desks in the front row. She quickly straightened, her face turned dark red. Snickers were heard from the boys in front of her.

Harenchi sneered at her antics, thin lips curling in detest. "Go find a seat, Tsukino. You've wasted precious class time already." He dismissed her.

Red faced but her head held high, she made her way past the desks of a couple of snickering boys before finding a seat at the very back of the room next to a window. She sat down, staring at the desk as she vainly tried to stop even more blood from rushing into her face. A little ball of paper landed right in front of her, rolling a little before coming to a stop. Raising her eyebrows, she looked around for the sender before opening it.

_-  
Tsukino,_

_Making a fool out of yourself on the first day? What would your parents think? You don't deserve to be in this school. You're just going to waste everyone's time._  
-

The note hurt but Usagi wasn't about to let the person take satisfaction in seeing her look upset. She looked left, and saw the familiar wild red hair of Kay. He was smirking smugly at her as he slouched lazily in his chair. Every part of his body language told her that he had been the one that wrote the note and he was feeling proud of himself. She frowned at him. Taking out a pen, she was about to write him back a note when a shadow fell upon her.

"Tsukino, what are you doing?" Harenchi barked at her, looking down at what she was doing.

Usagi slowly looked up at his disgruntled face and paled slightly. _He's going to embarrass me, I know he's going to!_

He scrutinized the scrap of paper that lay on her desk and glared at her. "Tsukino, this is no time to write love letters. Pay attention!" He ordered icily.

Flushing red because of anger and embarrassment, Usagi nodded bitterly. Chuckles were heard throughout the class. She hated this class already! Turning her head, she watched as Kay's smirk widened before he whispered to the other boy next to him.

She ignored him and stared at Harenchi, who started talking about mythology. She groaned inwardly and glanced at the clock. This was going to be a _long_ hour…

-:-:-:-:-:-

Usagi gave a loud sigh of relief as she walked out the classroom. Free from prison at last. It had been so boring and unpleasant. She had been given the task of writing a mythology story that had to be ten pages long and due in two days just because she couldn't answer _three _measly questions. Three! How was she supposed to know what the answers were anyway? This was her first day!

She tried to put the horrible start of the day at the back of her mind so hat it wouldn't ruin the rest of her day as she took a glimpse at her schedule. She made a face, seeing what class she had next. "Maths in room 93 … where's room 93?"

Usagi had to fight to stay awake in maths. Even though the maths teacher, Chie-sensei, wasn't as mean as her English teacher, he wasn't exactly the nicest either. They were revising what the Chie-sensei called 'easy' algebra. She almost snorted at that. You had to be Einstein or Ami to be able to figure these out.

She looked down at her worksheet and nearly moaned in pure frustration. She should've been listening to Haruna-sensei when they started this! Now she regretted sleeping during class. Usagi's head turned so that she could glance at the progress of the boy next to her and realized with slight irritation that he was going through these exercises as though it was just additions and subtractions.

She then turned in her seat and slouched, observing the other boys that were getting through them just as easily as the one next to her. Usagi's eyes dropped to back to her worksheet in attention, squinting at it in mild exasperation. It was so confusing! Why did algebra have letters anyway? She didn't know why they would need this letter and numeric knowledge later on in life. She didn't want to be an accountant or anything anyway. And it wasn't like she would drive on the road one day and see a sign that said that if you didn't know what 'x' equalled when it was times to the power of four and adding 'y' and 'b' to it, you wouldn't be able to drive on.

She took a deep breath, and racked her brain, which seemed to enjoy its vacation just thinking about ice cream and food. She almost let out a whine, trying to remember as much as she could from what Haruna-sensei had taught them before she dozed off.

::Ten minutes later ::

"Alright, stop! I'm going to collect your worksheets. I want to check on them before the bell rings," Chie-sensei ordered. Hearing this, Usagi hastily scribbled down miscellaneous answers to make it look as if she had completed all of the exercises. Usagi just lounged on her desk till the bell rang, fiddling nervously with her pen.

Chie-sensei stood up, "Class, dismissed. Tsukino-san? Please stay back, I need to discuss your worksheet with you."

-:-:-:-:-:-

Usagi stared blankly at the food that she had in front of her. To say Chie-sensei was displeased with her algebra knowledge was an understatement. He gave her twenty pages of algebra exercises to do in hopes of helping her knowledge broaden. Worse, it was due the same day as her English mythology story!

Usagi propped her elbow up on the desk and leaned against it as her other hand picked at her food miserably. For once she didn't feel like eating anything. She had only been here for two hours, and already, she had as much homework as what Haruna-sensei gave them every week.

"Konnichi wa, Usagi-chan!" A joyful voice greeted her sweetly.

Usagi turned in her seat and saw Relena walking up to her. "Konnichi wa, Relena-san," she replied dully, already tired of hiding the way she felt behind a cheery mask.

Relena's green-blue eyes flickered with concern for her new friend. "Usa-chan? Are you okay?" she asked soothingly, sensing the distress that radiated from the blonde.

Usagi shook her head, "Iie, I don't like this school." She said bluntly, yet frankly.

Relena nodded understandingly. "I guess this is a bit hard for you, ne?" Relena put her hand on the younger girl's shoulder, "Usa-chan, I know you can get through this. If you ever need someone to talk to, just ask around, and they'll tell you where I am,"

A true smile lit Usagi's face for the first time that day. "Arigato Lena-chan … doomo arigato …" she said, her heart warming at the kind words.

-:-:-:-:-:-

Usagi's next class wasn't much better. Her history teacher had given her a hundred and fifteen pages to read in a thick history book, trying to 'extend' her knowledge of what happened to Japan during World War I. Why would she care about those past events? It wasn't like she lived in those ancient times.

Then came Chemistry. Her chemistry teacher had been really nice, but during chemistry, Usagi had accidentally knocked over a beaker, spilling hot water all over another class' science project. Let's just say he wasn't very happy.

After an uneventful lunch, was 'Manners'. Usagi raised her eyebrows at that. _I wonder what sort of class this is …_ She thought, curious.

Usagi walked into room #23, and was surprised to see it was completely different from other classes that had a whiteboard at the front, a teacher's desk and then the students' desk and chairs. This place was like... it was like … well, a mini hotel with a grand ballroom. It ranged from couches to large dinner tables. Usagi was fascinated.

"Usagi!"

She twisted around and saw Quatre walking over to her. "Quatre! I didn't know you were in my class," Usagi gushed happily. At least she wouldn't be such a loner as she had been in her past four classes.

Quatre just smiled and shook hie head. "No, sorry, but I'm not in your class." Seeing her confused look, he grinned, "I'm Kourusai-sensei's assistant." He informed her, waving towards a man who just entered the classroom.

"Minna-san, Konnichi wa." The tall man with black hair and hazel eyes bowed to his students with exceptional grace that strongly reminded Usagi of royalty.

"Sensei, konnichi wa!" The class replied automatically, bowing politely.

"For those of you who are new to this class, you shall address me as Kourusai-sensei." He continued, obviously directing the comment to her. "We shall start with eating habits. Keep the noise level down, while I get the food." He warned them, before leaving the room with an air of ascendancy that left Usagi almost breathless.

Usagi beamed when the word 'food' had popped out of his mouth. She hadn't eaten much during recess or lunch, but now that she thought of it, she _was_ kind of hungry.

-:-:-:-:-:-

Manners hadn't been _too_ bad, even though Kourusai-sensei wasn't exactly happy with her eating habits. He thought she ate too fast and too much. Her bows - apparently, her legs wobbled. Her walk – he claimed she took little steps. And finally her dancing – she stepped on the boys' toes and couldn't keep up with some of the dance steps. Not to mention when she tried to twirl on the dance floor, she had literally bowled over half the class like a set of bowling pins. All the activities they did made Usagi remember the time she had tried to join one of the etiquette groups when she was still fourteen and the head of the school had been a youma.

Her last class of the day was Music. Ongaku-sensei had asked her if she knew how to play any instruments. When she told him that she didn't have any past experience with music, he had given her a lap harp and told her that in two weeks, she should at least be able to play a tune.

Usagi picked up her bag. Her first day, and she already had stacks of homework! Her English teacher had given her two days to write a ten-paged mythology story; her math teacher gives her twenty pages of algebra to do - also due the same day as her myth story - and finally her history teacher assigns her to reading a hundred and fifteen pages of Japan's history to World War I which she had to read within three nights.

This day couldn't get any worse! What do people see in this school anyway?

Usagi pushed her way through the crowds of boys, trying to find the exit. She took three different turns and she found herself in the same hall. Usagi scowled in frustration. She was lost for what, the twentieth time of the day? She'd lost count already.

She threw her hands up in vexation. _Why_ on earth did this place had to be so big anyway? It was just a school.

Nonchalantly, she wandered around till she found a door leading outside. Grinning victoriously, she pushed it open only to find herself in one of the academy's many training grounds.

Usagi groaned, she was tired, lost, annoyed and most of all hungry! As if agreeing to her thoughts, her stomach grumbled.

Relief poured into her as she spotted the familiar mass of blonde hair that stood out amongst all the other people. She hurriedly jogged after him, "Quatre! Matte!"

Quatre turned around in surprise, and smiled at her. "Konnichi wa, Usagi-san. I was just about to go to the after school competitions. Care to join me?" He asked politely.

She blinked. After school competitions? "Anno … okay." She agreed hesitantly. She didn't know what was going on, but it didn't matter.

-:-:-:-:-:-

Usagi's sapphire-blue eyes considerably widened in awe at the sight before her. She hadn't seen the archery yards before. Her sharp gaze took in the packs of boys that were hanging around on the courts; some of them seemed to be betting, while others were showing off their sharpened skills. "Sugoi!" She breathed in wonder as she watched one of the boys shot an arrow and hit the centre circle of the target. He was good, she'd admit. But not as good as Rei!

Quatre smiled at her reaction, following her line of sight to the student that cheered at his accomplishment. "Every Mondays and Wednesdays, archery competitions are held here after school. It's no surprise who wins it though." He told her ruefully, glancing around.

"Who?" Usagi asked, her curiosity piqued.

"Well … let's just say he's been dubbed as the phoenix," Quatre answered quickly, "Usagi, can you stay here for a second? I need to go find Trowa."

A puzzled look appeared on Usagi's face as she watched his form slowly disappear through the crowd. _Why did he seem so nervous suddenly?_ She wondered.

"Why, hello there, Tsukino. How was your day?" A sly voice asked.

Usagi didn't have to turn around to know that the snotty voice belonged to Kay. Why he so intent on annoying her and putting her down, she had no idea. "Konnichi wa, Kay-san. My day was quite fine, thank you for asking," she answered him pleasantly, turning around to face the boy. It did no good to retort. Kay looked a little surprised, but he recovered quickly.

"Care to tell us why are you here, Tsukino?" Kay's friend just seemed to appear at his side.

_Why do they call me Tsukino instead of Usagi? _She thought as she shrugged, "Just watching," She replied nonchalantly.

Kay's friend smirked at her reply. "Trying to learn how to hold a bow, eh, Tsukino?" He jeered.

A small frown appeared on her face. "I already know how to hold a bow. You're the one that probably needs to learn." She bluffed in a light voice. This boy needed all the help he can get with his oversized ego. She was just doing him a favour by deflating it a little. She watched with mild interest as his face started to turn as red as Kay's hair.

The boy growled, unamused. "Is that a challenge, Tsukino?" When Usagi nodded brusquely, a mysteriously large smile appeared on his face. "Alright, Tsukino. You can't back out now." He warned her, an air of confidence surrounding him as he folded his arms.

Usagi's stomach sank. What on earth did she get herself into? She didn't even know how to hold a bow and they probably knew that too! "I don't need to back out, I know I can beat you." Usagi started to scream at herself inwardly. Why, oh why, did she have such a big mouth?

"As the challenged, I can pick out my prize when you lose." He said snootily, pointing at her.

"Don't you mean, _if_ I lose?" Usagi countered.

He just shot her an icy stare. "No, I mean, _when_ you lose," He repeated, "If you haven't heard, I, Jeris, am the best archer."

Kay rolled his eyes at his friend's 'ego-boosting speech'. "Tsukino, you better be here on Wednesday, or we'll just assume you backed out." He declared, shoving his friend towards one of the courts.

The two boys left Usagi to her thoughts and only then did it register in her mind just what had happened. "Kami-sama, I need help …" she moaned softly. She was going to embarrass herself again, she was nearly sure of it. She pivoted on her right foot, and nearly slammed into a startled Quatre. "Quatre! You scared me!"

"Sorry," Quatre apologized gently, "Usa, who were those boys?" He enquired, trying to mask his interest as to why they were talking to her with almost-evil smiles. He knew one of them, but he pretended that he didn't.

She hesitated, wondering why Quatre wanted to know. "Kay and … Jeris." She finally uttered.

"What did they want?" He asked, looking somewhat baffled as a frown crossed his face. From what he had seen, it probably wasn't good.

A blush rose on Usagi's pale cheeks and she timidly looked down at her shoes, "Anno … I …well … challenged Jeris into an archery competition." She said softly, hoping the he wouldn't hear.

"Jeris?" He squawked. "You challenged _Jeris_ to an archery competition! Haven't you heard he's one of the top archers here?"

Usagi groaned at what he said. "I thought he was bluffing …" she muttered darkly. She looked up at Quatre and she took a step back. Quatre was red-faced as he began to produce a range of squawks and whistling inhaled breaths.

Usagi sweatdropped, "Quatre?" she asked, concerned. Did he have heart problems? If he did, she had to go get help fast! "Are you alright!? Quatre! Talk to me!"

"Quatre, calm down."

Usagi turned to the speaker. He was tall and had a good build. Light brown covered half his face, and it seemed to be defying gravity in weird way. You could only see one of his intense bright green eyes because of the way he styled his hair. He looked to be around two years older than her.

Quatre let out a huge breath, claming down slightly as he stared at the petite blonde. "Usagi, you _have_ to back out of the challenge. I don't want you to make a fool out of yourself!" He objected, his eyes taking on a feverish look.

Usagi ran a hand through her blonde bangs, "It's too late Quatre and I can't back out now! Or everyone will think I'm a coward. I need to prove myself …"

-:-:-:-:-

"Rei-chan! Please!! Teach me how to use a bow!" Usagi begged, kneeling to the bemused priestess, her hands clasped tightly in front of her, as if she was praising her.

"Doushite?"

The blonde bit her lip, "Because I challenged someone!!"

"What!?" Rei gasped in shock, her hands curling into fists. "Why? You don't even know how to hold it!"

Usagi sweatdropped, but she was getting desperate, "Onegai? Rei-chan, if you really are my best friend, you'd help me…" Usagi started to think up sad memories, which made her eyes big and sparkly.

Rei rolled her amethyst eyes, "Alright, Odango … you're such a baby sometimes!" Usagi pouted, but got up from her kneeling position. "So when's the set date?" Rei asked, tapping her chin thoughtfully. Usagi was clumsy and it should take a while for her to get used to the feel of the bow. The fiery priestess had a hunch that Usagi would only be able to beat this boy if she practiced everyday for at least a week.

Usagi fiddled with her uniform's buttons, afraid of meeting her friend's eyes. "Wednesday," she informed Rei meekly.

"What?!" Rei screeched, horrified.

Usagi winced and hung her head.

-:-:-:-:-:-

Usagi trudged up to her bedroom after dinner, thoroughly exhausted. She still had homework to do. She plopped herself down onto the floor in front of a desk with a loud thud. Pulling out all her books from her bag, she spread her work out around the desk and on the ground, around her. Staring at them, she debated which one would be easier to do. She was glad that she actually payed a bit of attention during Mythology.

"Usagi?" Luna jumped in front of her, "Doing homework? I never thought I'd see the day!" Her feline guardian said dryly.

Usagi grumbled and rolled her eyes at her guardian, gently pushing the black cat off her 'study' table.

-

By the time Usagi had written four pages of her mythology story and read forty-five pages of her History book, her eyes had began to blur. It wasn't very long before she was soon she was asleep, a small puddle of saliva gathering on her desk.

"Usagi no baka!" Shingo barged into her room. He couldn't find his pencil case and he had supposed his sister took it as another one of her half-baked pranks. He was about to yell at her when he realised that she was asleep, a stack of books and a bunch of paper on her desk.

Shingo's eyes widened in shock and sympathy. He didn't know his sister did her homework, neither did he think she would get so much homework on her first day. Tiptoeing to her bed so that he wouldn't wake her, he cautiously pulled one of her blankets off and covered her shivering form with it.

He couldn't suppress the smile that made its way to his face when he saw the small puddle of dribble on her desk. With a shake of his head, he quietly left the room, closing the door behind him softly. He hoped his sister would never change …

-:-:-:-:-:-

**A/N** My fingers are _hurting_! I've been typing non-stop for _four hours straight_!! Please review, I've _slaved_ over this chapter just for you guys!! You might think these chapters short, but it was long for me…

**HUGE THANK YOU** to all that reviewed! You've inspired me greatly!

Much Love,  
Angel-Goddess  
aka Tenshi-Megami

**Good? Bad? Ugly?**  
Tell me what you think of it and why so I can improve!  
If you need to flame, please make it constructive so I can make use of it.


	5. On the Fields pt1

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing.

**AN** I had to split this chapter, cause it was unbearably long when put together. Plus, I had to explain rankings, which is at the bottom of the page.

-:-:-:-:-:-  
**  
Boei Academy  
_Chapter Five  
_**_On The Fields  
(Part One)  
_  
By Angel-Goddess

-:-:-:-:-:-

Usagi absent-mindedly stared at her timetable as soon as she had shoved all her books into her set locker.

**Tuesday: **  
**Archery -** Field 24 – Kyudo Hiroshi  
**Hand-to-Hand Combat – **Arena 2 – Sento Darumi  
_- Break -_**  
Martial Arts –** Arena 4 – Katana Hiromi**  
Staff fighting and Fencing – **Court 12 – Katana Hiromi  
_- Lunch Break -_  
**Horse Riding –** Northern Stables – Uma Daisuke**  
Athletics – **Track Field 5 – Aou Namaki

Usagi paled almost immediately upon setting her eyes on it. Nope, it didn't look too good. The only thing that didn't seem bad about this day is archery and horse riding. _Okay, so maybe I've never ridden a horse before. _She thought, as she unconsciously tugged at the black collar of her silver uniform._ But I'll manage, everyone seems to do well on his or her first go anyway._ Usagi assured herself. Besides, how hard can riding a horse be? It seemed quite simple in all those western movies.

Usagi looked up from her timetable when the bell rang, signalling the start of the day. Idle chatter and footsteps of young men started to fill the hall she was currently in. She turned around to face the students; completely aware to the fact that they were sizing her up. Most of them ignored her as if she didn't exist, while others looked at her in pure disgust or resentment. There were only very few boys that actually smiled kindly at her and acknowledged the fact that she was a living, breathing human like everyone else in the school.

One boy with a high rank - Usagi knew this because he had a Tiger featured on his golden-framed badge - shoved a lower-classed student roughly as he approached Usagi, causing him to fly into her forcefully. Usagi gasped in surprise as the air was knocked out of her lungs violently. All she saw was the ceiling of the hall rapidly spin and everything going hazy as she was knocked to the cold floor. She blinked repeatedly, trying to get the white spots that danced around out of her vision. She pulled herself up with difficulty.

She could hear the cruel laughter from the boys surrounding her.Usagi could feel her face heat up, and she knew without a doubt that she was blushing. Tears of anger and hurt unwillingly started to collect in her bright blue eyes, but she promised herself stubbornly that she wouldn't give these stupid boys the chance to see her upset. She swallowed the lump that forced itself up in her throat and blinked rapidly to stop the tears. _No more, I'm not going to let them step over me like this… I'm not going to be a crybaby anymore…_

She straightened her top, pretending that nothing had ever happened and brushed away the small wrinkles on the skirt of her prestigious uniform while trying to make a straight face. She was thankful that her skirt didn't fly up.

She noticed that a few boys were helping the blushing lower-classed student up and asking him if he was all right. She felt slightly indignant about the fact that no one seemed to care enough about her wellbeing to even ask. Some of the high-ranking boys were still snickering at the 'accident' and congratulating the boy that had shoved the other into her.

"Hey, hey! Clear out, buddy! You're blocking my way!" An agitated, yet commanding voice rang out through the hallway.

Usagi watched in bewilderment as the others immediately did as bid and continued their way down the corridor. But not without sending final looks of malice her way.

"Hey, you uh … okay?" a same voice asked.

Usagi blinked in surprise at the boy was looking at her intently with cobalt blue eyes so dark it looked almost violet. She looked behind her, wondering who he was talking to. Seeing no one there, she pointed a finger at herself incredulously. "Me?" she asked mellifluously, her voice wary. She couldn't believe it … someone other than Quatre was actually talking to her, rather than bullying her!

The boy smiled brightly, his eyes dancing in mirth. "Yes, you. You took quite a hard fall there. If you want, I can go beat the guy up for ya!" He suggested amiably with a grin. He gave her a sly wink before pushing a lock of brown hair away from his face.

Usagi almost jumped at the idea, but realised that it would've been a cowardly action. "No, it's okay. I'm used to it … besides, I can fight my own battles." She declined the offer, beaming at the considerate boy.

"Okay! If you're sure!" He gave her one last smile before sauntering away cheerfully. It was only then that Usagi noticed that the boy had long hair, tied in a braid.

-:-:-:-:-:-

"Tsukino-san, you're late."

Usagi winced at the unwelcome attention that was directed to her instantaneously. She looked away from the staring beady eyes of the boys that were gleaming, eagerly awaiting for their teacher to penalize her in any kind of way.

"I'm sorry …" She apologized, "The academy was just so big … I got lost." she finished softly, looking down at her shoes. She was surely going to get a whole weeks worth of detention!

"That's alright. But I expect you to be prompt to every other class. I usually am not this lenient on tardy students, Tsukino-san. Consider yourself lucky." Usagi looked up in surprise, meeting the teacher's bright amber eyes for the first time. She nodded, relief coursing through her.

He turned to his disappointed class, his short raven hair blowing gently in the breeze. "Minna, you know what to do! Get to work!" he ordered.

There was a brief rustle as the boys got up from their seating positions and picked their archery equipment off a rack nearby before heading for the targets, which were further out in the field.

"Tsukino-san, I'm Kyudo-sensei," He introduced himself with a slight nod, studying her for a moment. "...But you can call me Kyudo-chan!" He added, winking at her and watching with amusement as her face turned cherry red at the action.

Usagi took a step away from her archery teacher, feeling numb. Was this guy for real!? He had to be more than ten years older than her! … Though he did look only in his early twenties … but this wasn't legal! He was hitting on her!

"Have you ever handled a bow before?" He asked her, being serious this time.

Usagi nodded, feeling extremely glad that she had asked her friend and fellow senshi to teach her how to use it.

A silly smile lit up her teacher's face. "Do you know how to use a long bow?" Seeing her blank face he started to laugh animatedly, pointing his index finger at her as he bent down slowly, unable to balance himself. The thought of his frail new female student trying to use a bow that towered over her was just too much!

Usagi sweatdropped. What kind of teacher was he? Certainly not one she had ever encountered before, that's for sure.

He wiped his teary amber eyes, "Ahh… gomen, Tsukino-san. Forgive my earlier actions. Go get yourself a bow and a quiver and head over to the spare target board." He instructed her. His face was straight for a few seconds, before a smile crept onto his face and he started to laugh at her again.

Usagi just swept past her crazy teacher and collected the necessary equipment with a sigh and trudged her way to the spare target board. She glanced at the arrows; there were roughly twenty of them in the quiver. She pulled one out and put the quiver on grass, by her feet.

_I'll work hard,_ she promised herself. _I'll show everyone that girls are just as good as boys!_

She clipped the end of the arrow to the string of her bow and positioned it so that her arrow rested slightly on the crevice carved in the bow, balancing it. She held the bow on a slight tilt of sixty degrees to the left so the arrow wouldn't drop off. Usagi licked her dry lips; now very aware of the attention she was receiving from the rest of her class.

Carefully, she drew the string with her index and middle fingers, the arrow's end securely tucked snugly between them. Closing her right eye she tried to aim at the hand-sized yellow circle in the middle. _Come on, Usagi… you can do it!_ She encouraged herself as she let the arrow loose.

The sound of the arrow hitting the board was heard as the sharp object lodged itself deeply into the board.

Usagi face-faulted. Sure she hit the board … but she had hit the white circle. The first of the outer rings.

The boys in her class hollered with laughter.

"Hey! Tsukino! I heard you challenged one of the best archers around. Jeris Renorl. I doubt you'd be able to beat him with skills like that!" One of her classmates shouted.

"She's worse than you, Gavin!"

"Shut up, you aren't exactly a pro either!"

"Well, at least she hit the board!" Someone else shouted back, making some of the boys gasp.

Usagi's heart leapt. Someone was standing up for her?

"… She did better than I thought she would. I expected the arrow to fly up and come down, burying itself into the ground!" He finished with cackles.

Some of the boys in the class were now rolling on the grass with laughter.

Usagi tried to ignore them as she bent down and picked out another arrow. While she did that, the boys struggled to control themselves. Feeling flustered at the silence of the boys that were watching her, Usagi drew the string back so far that the arrow dropped away.

Giggles erupted from her spectators, who seemed to be having a jolly good time watching her suffer. She picked up her fallen arrow and instead concentrated on correcting how she held her bow the way Rei taught her to block out the laughter of her cruel classmates. How she would love to hit them in their behind with the fallen arrow she just reloaded. Maybe play a little 'hunting' game with them. Yes, she could just hear the sound of, "Ouch! My buttocks!" in her head if she shot at them.

This time, as she let the arrow loose, she had forgotten about the feathers attached at the end. Rei had warned her to keep her other hand well away from a soon-to-be-loosed arrow, but it had slipped her mind as she tried to prove to the boys that girls could do as well as boys when it came to archery. Usagi winced and dropped her bow as she held her left index finger in her other hand. Blood seeped out from the perfectly straight cut, as though she had cut herself intentionally with a razor. Who knew feathers could be so dangerous?

Once again, laughter was heard from her viewers. _I hate this school…_ she thought bitterly as she picked up her fallen bow and a new arrow, trying to disregard the throbbing of her slitted finger.

-:-:-:-:-:-

Usagi felt a little cross as she trudged up the hill and trailed after her classmates when archery lessons had finally finished. Out of the twenty arrows that she had fired at the target board, only two had actually come close to the yellow circle. Yet, they didn't even touch the yellow circle. _There's no way I'm going to be able to beat Jeris tomorrow. There just isn't enough time for me to practice!_ She thought crossly.

As she followed some of her classmates to the hand-to-hand combat arena she felt dread build up inside her. Hand-to-hand combat … that didn't sound too good at all. Usagi felt so nervous that all she wanted to do was to run to the nearest toilet and stay there.

"'Ey, little blonde squirt. Ye must be the new kid, eh?" A rough voice asked, well… more like stated.

Usagi turned to see a well-built man in his early thirties with a short brown beard. He was dressed plainly; a white slip-on shirt with black cargo pants that had its ends tucked into heavy, black army-styled boots. He had a large unlit cigar hanging out at the side of his mouth, giving him a 'mean macho man' look. His ocean blue eyes looked her up and down briefly before he snorted.

"Yer know, I doubt ye'd excel in dis class. Yer t' skinny, squirt. Ye 'ave no muscles either. I could break ye in half with one hand!" He commented.

Usagi's brow furrowed at his words. Girls weren't meant to have muscles. She wasn't skinny either… and why did he call her squirt? "I'm Tsukino Usagi…" she introduced herself, in hopes of getting him to call her by her name instead of 'squirt'. The man had a strong southern accent. It was obvious he was a foreigner.

He waved her off, "Yer, yer. I know. Sit down, squirt."

Turning his attention to his loud class, he bellowed loudly to make himself heard. "Alright, yer maggots! Listen up! This lesson, I wanna see yer muscles pumpin' and yer body sweat. Yer goin' to work hard! I wanna see ye work till ye drop, ye hear me!?"

"Hai, Sento-sama!" The class chorused as one, moving into three straight lines.

"I want two o' yer turds t' come t' the front and demonstrate yer knowledge o' last lesson's drill!" He barked roughly, pointing at two of the boys he randomly picked.

The two got up to the front, a safe distance away from the class and faced each other. They bowed, before striking lightning fast at their opponent. The drill included various throws, punches, and kicks. There were even some moves that could easily put Haruka to shame!

The colour immediately drained from Usagi's face. _I'm not going to make it out of this lesson alive…_She thought with wide eyes. _Kami-sama … save me…please!!_

-:-:-:-:-:-

_Recess! Finally… a break. Oh, Kami-sama, I need to sit…_ Usagi bit her lip and sat down stiffly on a bench near her locker, trying to give her sore muscles a rest. She didn't feel all that hungry, which was a first. All she wanted to do right now was rest.

She flinched as she inspected one of her new bruises that her sparring partner had dealt earlier. It was so bad that it had already begun to turn purple! What was worse was that she hadn't acquired only one bruise … she had at least fifteen or so! Not to mention her middle finger had been dislocated during the tiresome lesson. Sento-sama thought she made a big deal over a 'tiny boo-boo'.

_-  
The boy Usagi was paired up with dodged her punch easily and grabbed her arm; he turned and bent down, easily drawing her over his hip and executing a perfect throw manoeuvre. Usagi watched as colours flew past her in slow motion. Instinctively she held out her left hand –which was free - to stop her fall, but the force that she had been thrown had been so great that her hand buckled underneath her weight and she fell to the ground, gasping for air._

_Usagi cried out as pain laced through her fingertips and right up her arm. Waves of nausea were starting to overcome her. She looked at her left hand and felt sick as she saw her middle finger was out of place. Most likely broken. Tears collected at the corner of her sapphire eyes as she tried to stop the pain by squeezing her left hand's fingers together using her right. She whimpered in agony._

_She could barely make out the shapes in front of her due to her tears. She blinked and the tears cleared for a moment, allowing her a brief glance at her surroundings. She could see the somewhat blurry form of her instructor kneel down next to her, a slight concern on his face._

_"Now, now, what's this?" Sento-sama's normally rough voice was oddly gentle as he carefully took her left hand into his and inspected it. "Ahh, com'on, squirt. Don't cry over a tiny boo-boo like this! 'Ey, don't make such a big deal!"_

_The dam broke and the tears started to flow out._

_"Aww!! Come on, now!! Yertch. Girls. Alright, alright! I'll fix it fer ye. Just stop cryin'!" Sento-sama cried, looking alarmed. _

_If Usagi weren't in so much pain, she would've laughed. Her tough hand-to-hand combat teacher was a sucker for tears._

_"It'll hurt ye fer a while. But all the pain will be gone once I'm done." He warned her, wrapping his large hand securely on her middle finger. _

_Usagi squeezed her eyes shut and let out a cry of pain as her instructor snapped the bone back into place. She could still hear the disgusting sound of the bone being corrected echoing inside her head. The throbbing in her hand seemed to lessen, but it didn't go away._

_He handed her a tissue without a word. She gratefully took it and blew her nose as she wiped her tears away from her eyes with her good hand._

_"Yer know, squirt… I think it's better if ye sat out fer the rest o' the lesson." He told her kindly. "But ye better be ready t' do some serious catchin' up next session!" He barked at her, returning to his 'mean macho man' attitude._

_A watery smile lit Usagi's face, "Hai, Sento-sama!" Despite his façade, her hand-to-hand combat teacher was actually a very kind man.  
-_

The wretched bell rang, warning all the students in the academy to start heading out to their next lesson, so as not to be marked down as tardy.

Usagi winced as she slowly got up from the bench, her muscles were screaming with pain at being stretched. She hobbled across to her locker and keyed in her five-number combination. There was a short 'beep' and her locker opened automatically. She reached inside her messy locker and pulled out her timetable. Taking a short glance at it, she groaned and let her head hit the bottom of her locker. "This day will never end…" she muttered to herself. It felt good just to lean there and do nothing.

"Hurry up, get to class." She heard someone say somewhere behind her. She ignored it, whoever the person was; they were most likely speaking to their friend.

No one spoke to her in this horrible place. She was already getting used to being neglected by everyone by now. The high-ranking boys didn't speak to her for she was 'unworthy', and people in the same rank as her or lower would ignore her … because … well, because she was _girl_!

Besides, it wasn't as if she had options in the situation anyway. It was either be ignored, or be bullied. Of course she much rather prefer being ignored to being tormented.

"I'm talking to you." The gruff voice said again in a darker tone.

Usagi blinked, _Talking … to me?_ She turned and looked up, straight into displeased prussian blue eyes. It was obvious that he wasn't used to being ignored.

"You!" She cried, pointing a finger at him. It was the boy she saw at the office when she had first come to school and the very same one that had told her that she was 'dreadfully weak' when she was sulking over the challenges she had lost back in the park yesterday.

He just stared at her, no emotion of his face. "What about me?" He finally asked stiffly.

"You're that jerk!" She shouted at him just as three high-ranking students walked past. Usagi dimly realised that the three boys had immediately gawked at her and started talking among themselves. Her sapphire eyes briefly landed on the three whispering boys. _What's wrong with them? They seem surprised…_She thought, before turning her full attention to the jerk in front of her. "I'm going to prove to you that I'm not weak!" she fumed heatedly.

He smirked, knowing that she was starting to get agitated at the simple action. "See that you do." He stated, he turned his back away and started to walk away. But before he was even five metres away from the irritated blonde, he reminded her, "Better hurry to class."

Usagi stared in disbelief at his back, before glaring at him. The nerve of that … that… jerk!! She balled her hands into fists. _I'll prove that I'm not weak …I'll show these boys what girls can really do!_ With those encouraging thoughts, Usagi loudly slammed her locker shut and rushed off to find her Martial Arts class, almost completely forgetting about her sore muscles.

-:-:-:-:-:-

Some have asked about rankings and such. Well, I'll just hint to you the main rankings in Boei Academy and how rankings are achieved.

There are five main rankings. This is their order.  
High classed Fighter - Lion.  
High/Medium classed Fighter - Tiger  
Medium classed - Leopard  
Medium/Low classed - Wolf  
Low Classed - Fox

Rankings are achieved as when you beat or lose to people. If you're a newcomer (you start off as Medium/Low) you immediately get challenged to crazy fights, it's the custom.  
Lose fifteen times, and you're classed as a Lower fighter.  
However, if you continue to beat people of higher ranks that you are, you can slowly work your way to the top.

Get it? E-mail me if you still don't understand.

Much Love,  
Angel-Goddess  
aka Tenshi-Megami


	6. On the Fields pt2

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing.

**AN** I'm amazed you guys are still sticking with me! Arigatou Gozaimasu minna-chan! Anata wa totemo daisuki desu!

-:-  
**Kami-sama** – God  
**Daijoubu** – Are you okay?  
**Un… daijoubu da yo** – Yes, I'm fine!  
**Tasukette** - Help me  
-:-

Oh, and if anyone cares, a Tamora Pierce book (PotS) was used as inspiration for this chapter.

-:-:-:-:-:-  
**  
Boei Academy  
_Chapter Six  
_**_On The Fields  
(Part Two)  
_  
By Angel-Goddess

-:-:-:-:-:-

"Tardy! You're _tardy_! I've heard from others that you were late to two of your other classes, missy!" Usagi's teacher shouted at her. His loud voice boomed and echoed inside the arena/gym making her ears ring.

The boys in her class snickered at her misfortune as they watched the scene unfold greedily. For them, this was a Kodak moment.

She was about to say that someone had stalled her but he cut her off rudely. "No excuses! You shall stay and clean the school's five arena's top to bottom tomorrow!"

Now that wasn't fair! It wasn't her fault that the jerk turned up at the wrong time and stalled her! "But...!"

He turned to face her, dark eyes fiery. "I _said_ no excuses, missy! For that, you're going to have to do thirty push-ups during your lunch break!" he snapped, making the small blonde flinch and take a step back.

The teacher was a grouchy Chinese man. His hair was cropped short on the sides, and the top of his head was slightly bald. Despite his slim build, every time he raised an arm, his muscles bulked visibly under the white shirt he wore. He was clothed in a plain karate outfit, complete with a black belt. He wore soft flexible cloth shoes instead of going bare-footed like the martial arts instructors she saw on TV.

He stalked over to a bench with a file and some loose leaf sheets of paper and wrote down something rather quickly as he grumbled softly to himself. "This is your second day, is it not?" he stiffly demanded, his onyx eyes glimmering.

Usagi's eyes were wide as she nodded, she couldn't even force a word out!

He glared, "You won't last in this school if you keep getting detentions. I'll give you an important advice, hold your tongue! It will _not_ get you anywhere! Now sit down!"

She immediately sat down on the spot, sapphire eyes still wide. Her brain couldn't even register the fact that the boys were laughing at her or that the lesson had already started.

-:-

Usagi stared at the shuriken in her hand. How did they throw it again?

After being screamed at loud enough to make her deaf, Usagi had tuned out to the most important part of the lesson. Throwing shurikens.

There were three types of shurikens. One of them was the basic type, the one that she was currently holding. That's all Usagi knew.

The four-pointed star in her hand had slight ripples of light blue as the sunshine glinted off the clean, polished metal, marking it as one of the finest that money could buy. It had a large hole in the centre. The edges were so sharp that it could easily slice locks of hair even though it just skimmed past it. Usagi knew that. Why?

Because some stupid boy just had to stick their foot out when she walked over to the shurikens' stand. She had stumbled and fallen, knocking down the stand and sending the lethal shurikens flying. Needless to say, it started raining deadly shurikens. Usagi was extremely lucky to have come out without a scratch and a haircut like some of the boys - though she did get a trim. One of the shurikens had managed to slice two centimetres off the end of her left pigtail. Not much of a loss, considering she had almost died when one rooted itself firmly just millimetres from her head

Usagi was careful not to the touch the edges as she lightly gripped it with the tips of her index finger and her thumb. She looked at the others; they held it in between their index and middle finger so that two of the points would be sticking out at the top, and down the bottom, not slicing the web in between their fingers. They held it in a symmetrical way.

Usagi watched in fascination as the closest boy to her threw the deadly piece of metal like he would a frisbee. The shuriken imbedded itself into a cardboard that was shaped in a man's form. The shuriken had struck where a forehead should've been with deadly accuracy. Usagi gulped.

"Missy! What are you doing? Throw the shuriken already!" A voice shouted loudly into her right ear, making it ring and go deaf for a while.

Usagi jumped and yelped in surprise, unknowingly changing her hold on her shuriken and squeezing it in her left hand.

… Yep… that's right. Ouch.

The blade managed to pierce her palm and lightly cut through the first two joints of her index and middle fingers. Thankfully the cut was longer, instead of deeper. It had skimmed the surface of her hand, cutting up at least four layers of her skin (AN You have nine layers of skin all together, I think…) "_Kyaa_! Itai!!!"

"**BAKA**!!" Her Chinese teacher cried, looking horrified. "You're lucky you didn't lose all your fingers!!!"

Her classmates – for once - were quiet as the teacher pulled the clumsy, weeping blonde with him to the nearest bench to bandage up her cut.

-:-

He was frowning deeply at her as he secured the white bandage with a safety pin, "That was stupid, Tsukino! Do you realise you could've cut all you're fingers off?" He barked.

Usagi sighed, he had been ranting about fallen, chopped, cut and no more fingers for the last five minutes. "Hai. But you startled me." She pointed out.

He just glared at her at didn't repond to that. "Even if you have an injury, you're still going to have to throw that shuriken at least once before the end of this lesson. The only time I would even consider letting you off a lesson was if you got your legs or arms chopped off. And as far as I'm concerned, you're still able-bodied! Now scat!"

Usagi sweatdropped.

-:-

Balancing the shuriken between her middle and index finger, she held it carefully in her right hand. She waited until the boy next to her threw it frisbee style and immediately brightened.

Usagi copied the way he threw it, she positioned herself so that she was directly in front of the target board. She curled her arm, so that the shuriken was pointing to her chest. She closed her eyes and whispered a prayer before opening them again. She let her arm fly out and she released the shuriken. She watched as it spun- almost in slow motion – to the target board. She was pleased to see that she managed to hit the target in the chest.

This was it… her chance to shine! She'd be able to throw this shuriken with ease if all she had to do was throw it like a frisbee! With a determined smile on her face she bent down and picked up her other shuriken. Aiming carefully once again at the cardboard man she cried out, "Here we go!"

Usagi twirled around in her spot and threw the shuriken like she would've with her tiara.

She whooped with joy as the shuriken struck the 'heart' of the cardboard cutout and gave a V-sign to her instructor, who sweatdropped.

"I have to admit I'm impressed that you managed to hit the target board twice. But I highly doubt that you would be able to hit it there again." He spoke evenly, not revealing the fact that he was miffed at the accuracy and speed she had throw it. It was almost as if she had used shurikens before… but he knew that she hadn't, or she wouldn't have cut herself so stupidly.

Usagi frowned. _He doesn't seem to think I can do it. Well… we'll just have to change that… _A bubbly grin appeared on her face, as her usual cheerfulness filled her, renewing her energy. She skipped over to the shuriken rack, ignoring the odd looks she received from her teacher and fellow classmates and picked up two shurikens.

She had the feel of the shuriken now … a smile appeared on her face, as she balanced both shurikens in one hand. She held the shurikens in between her index, middle and ring finger. She did the exact same thing as she did, twirled on the spot before throwing the shurikens. The deadly little stars stuck themselves on the opposite sides of her first shuriken. She giggled and jumped, sending another V-sign to her teacher.

He looked stiffly at her, before sighing, "Very good, Tsukino-san, very good." He congratulated her after a moment of silence.

Usagi beamed, _My first step to victory. But as they say… 'A journey of a thousand miles begins with a single step'._ "Arigatou, Katana-sama!"

Her sensei looked at his watch, "Okay! Gather up! We'll start on Staff Fighting and Fencing!"

-:-:-:-:-:-

Usagi nervously licked her dry lips as Katana-sama corrected her stance, pulling her foot towards the white chalk mark he made because she just couldn't get it right. Staff lessons were quite odd. It wasn't exactly a skill that you needed in daily life. She sweatdropped at the thought of someone trying to rob her and the chibi version of her pulling a stick out of nowhere and beating the attacker senseless.

She figured that staff lessons weren't too bad, the only thing that irked her was the hand positioning on the large stick, and the 'fighting' stance.

"Alright, I want you all to stick to a drill to get your muscles used to the excercise. Kuroiki! Kazumi! Get up here!" He barked two last names of the boys in the class and motioned for them to hurry to the front. He didn't like to be kept waiting.

Usagi watched as Kay smothered a yawn of boredom, picked up his staff and ambled to the front casually, throwing smiles at his friends and sending a smirk her way. A lanky boy with blonde hair tied in a short ponytail stood up and made his way to the front, looking nervous as he gripped his staff tightly.

"Assume immediate defensive positions." Katana-sama ordered. Kay and the blonde slid into their guarded fighting stance which was slightly similar to the neutral matial arts posture, only it had more balance.

"I want you to show fellow year-mates the simple attack and block, followed by each counter strike as well as proving to me that you have been paying attention to the past lessons." Katana-sama instructed them, "You may begin."

Usagi observed as Kay shifted his grip on his staff and swung it straight at the other boy's head, which could've knocked the other boy out if he hadn't hastily blocked the blow with a wince. Usagi flinched in sympathy for the boy. It was obvious that Kay had tried to hit the boy with a considerable amount of force when a malicious side smile appeared on his face when the boy had blocked with difficulty. The boy pushed back Kay's staff and retaliated with a strike that aimed directly at the red-head's stomach. Kay stopped the blow by holding the staff in front of him and twisting it around, changing his grip easily.

The two continued, giving and exchanging basic blows until Katana-sama was satisfied with their work. "Good… I want you all to pair up!" Katana hollered to his class.

Usagi just stood there as the boys immediately paired up. She figured that if she asked any of the boys to be her partner they would surely refuse. So she decided to save herself some embarrassment and stood there. It was better to stand there like a fool than be rejected and laughed at after all. They lined up in a straight line, keeping a good distance away from the other pair next to them.

Katana-sama frowned, realising that his female student didn't have a partner. "Kuroiki, pair up with Tsukino."

Usagi mentally winced. This could be very bad. As he walked over to take his place in front of her, he whispered something to his friend, whose eyes flitted her way before a wicked grin cracked his face. She looked reproachfully at the dark blue eyes of Kay Kuroiki as he stood in front of her. He smiled at her almost innocently and her brows knitted together edgily. Feeling wary, she didn't say anything as she heard instructions from Katana-sama to start the drill.

Usagi striked at him first with a high hit which he caught and slowly countered with a blow at her knees. Usagi managed to block it, albeit a bit slow. His hits actually weren't all that hard and Usagi knew that he was going easy on her. They continued to exchange blows, and she let her guard down slowly. He couldn't do anything to her. The teacher was in the room! But that didn't stop her from getting suspicious about his almost-sugar sweet actions. _What's he up to?_ She wondered, observing him with narrowed eyes.

Distracted with her thoughts, she hadn't been able to block the next blow towards her shoulder and she tried to quickly dodge it. Instead, the hard wood walloped her neck. Usagi gasped as pain erupted from her collarbone and she dropped her staff, falling to the floor. It was only then that she realised that the other boys beside her were his friends. Katana-sama hadn't seen anything because he was lower down the line, attending to another one of the red-head's friends.

She glared up at him defiantly, "That was low." She whispered, she couldn't seem to be able to raise her voice. The hit must've somehow affected her voice box.

"You shouldn't have tried to dodge it." He smirked at her, "I don't know _why _you came to this school in the first place. This isn't a place for girls. Go back to whatever dump you came from." He hissed scornfully.

He continued, looking down at her derisively, "Save yourself the money, I bet your family must be begging in the streets by now." He raised his staff to deliver an intentional blow at her but was blocked by another staff. "What th- Maxwell-sama! Ahh… I was just about to help Tsukino-san." He lied.

Usagi turned to look at her saviour. It was the friendly braided boy with cheerful indigo eyes from the hallways that she had encountered earlier in the morning. Only this time, there was no twinkle of cheeriness in his eyes at the moment. Only displeasure and irritation.

The braided boy glared warningly at the surprised boy, his eyes darkening a few shades. "Kuroiki, you watch your place. Or I'll be forced to keep you in your line. I didn't think you'd sink so low, but I was wrong." He rebuked the boy in avertion.

Kay masked his fury behind a forced smile as he bowed low to the high-ranking student. "Of course, Maxwell-sama. Forgive me."

The boy Kay referred to as 'Maxwell-sama' frowned in disapproval, "It's not me you should be apologizing to, but to Tsukino-san."

Kay looked at her in distaste, hidden fury nearly making his dark blue eyes a stormy black, "I'm sorry for my horrible actions, Tsukino-san. I assure you it will not happen again." He bowed and walked away, his friends - like sheep - following him obediently.

The braided boy looked down at her in worry, before crouching down to her eye-level. "I'm sorry about his behaviour. Don't worry about it though, he's naturally brash and rude." He gently took her hand off her neck to inspect the damage. It was swelling and turning red from the hit. He pursed his lips slightly. It looked like it would bruise pretty bad.

"Hm… it's not too bad." He said as he gently pressed his fingers into the bruised skin. Usagi yelped and pulled away instantly, eyeing him cautiously. He held up his hands to show he wasn't going to do that again."Sorry. I just wanted to see if it was broken."

Tears collected in her bright blue eyes. "It hurts so much, I can barely breathe…" she whispered.

He immediately frowned. "Wait here." He told her as he got up and jogged over to the teacher. Usagi resisted the urge to roll her eyes, as if she would actually move freely in this state.

He jogged back to her. "Here, I'll take you to the nurse's office." He said, offering her a hand, a bright smile on his face.

(A/N Nope! Not Duo/Usa fic. Unless you vote for them to get together. The romance is going to come up as soon as she knows thefive well.)

-:-:-:-:-:-

"Maxwell-sama… arigato for saving be back there…" Usagi thanked the boy in a soft whisper, she still couldn't raise her voice.

He looked at her, his navy blue eyes, holding mirth. "Hey, no prob!" He winked at her, but he didn't get the desired effect as she sweatdropped at him. He shook his head, "Call me Duo. I don't like being called Maxwell-sama. It makes me sound so … old!" He complained, wrinkling his nose to openly show his dislike.

"Duo." A familiar voice called.

Duo turned around and grinned, "Hey Trowa!" He answered, waving to someone who was at the back.

Usagi twisted her head to look at the person behind her, forgetting the fact that her collarbone wasn't exactly in the best shape. Usagi gasped and fell to the floor in pain. It felt as though someone was stabbing her in the collarbone continuously!

"Usagi-san!" Duo dropped down next to her. "Daijoubu ka?"

"Un… daijoubu da yo." She reassured with a weak smile, her face was pale.

"Tsukino-san?" Another figure bent down next to her and Usagi immediately recognised the only visible emerald green eye and the odd hairstyle of the teenage boy that was hiding his other eye. She managed to send a weak smile his way. _So his name's Trowa._

"You don't look so good." He stated.

Duo's eyes seem to bulge as he stared at Trowa. "Hey! Wow! That's the first sentence I've heard from you in two weeks now!" Duo paused and looked from Usagi to Trowa. "How do you know her anyway?" he pestered the tall, quiet boy.

Trowa ignored Duo, a diminutive frown forming on his lips. "What happened?"

Usagi bit her lip, "Um, an accident during my staff lessons." She replied wanly.

Trowa nodded and didn't force her to say anything else that she didn't want. He seemed to know that she didn't want to reveal anything else past that. He looked at Duo, "She was with Quatre yesterday." He answered the braided boy finally. He stood up, giving Usagi a nod, "I'm going back to class. Take care, Tsukino-san."

He walked off. Usagi looked at Duo who was staring at Trowa's back in amazement. "Duo? What's wrong?" She asked.

He turned his cobalt blue eyes to her, incredulity shining in their depths, "I've never heard him speak so much to someone he hasn't known for more than a year!" Duo saw her wince in pain and shook his head, feeling somewhat ashamed that he had forgotten about her injury. "Ahh, you're probably hurting a lot, let's get you to the office soon, ne?"

They walked in tense silence before Duo had the sudden urge to stick his nose into her business, hoping to get an answer to a question was bothering him. "What's going on with you and Kay?"

"I-It's nothing I can't handle…" she assured him with a bright smile. "I can take care of it. Really, I can. Please don't concern yourself, Duo-san."

Duo didn't look convinced, "You do realise that he's one of the top middle-class fighters in this school, don't you?" he pressed on. At Usagi's nod his brow furrowed, "Why would you pick a fight with him? You won't win…" he told her bleakly.

She sighed and looked at Duo, "Duo, I appreciate your concern for me. But I know how to take care of myself. There will be a day when I'll finally win… you'll see!" She held her head up in determination. _I promised myself that I would be one of the best at this school. I have to do it… for my family, my senshi … and myself._

Duo could easily see determination glimmer brightly in her sapphire eyes and a grin appeared on his face. _Tsukino Usagi, I have a feeling that you'll be able to change the viewpoints of the students here in Boei._ He chuckled and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, careful not to touch her collarbone. His grin widened as a rosy hue appeared on her cheeks. _Yes. She'll definitely make it._ He thought, his faith in the girl escalating.

-:-:-:-:-:-

Usagi shovelled food into her mouth as quick as she could, wanting her stomach to stop complaining about not being fed. She ignored the disgusted and odd looks she got from the other students.

"Man, what a pig!"

"How can she eat so much? That's not human! I'm surprised she hasn't popped yet!"

"I can't believe she's eating the cafeteria food so fast. She's probably going to eat this school to bankruptcy!"

"Her parents must have sold two children to be able to afford the food bills!"

Usagi sweatdropped, her ears were burning red at the gossip and tried eating normally.

As soon as she finished her food, she walked out of the cafeteria and into one of the gardens outside. What she needed right now was sleep. Being tended by the nurses always sucked her dry of her energy.

She lay down under a fully bloomed sakura tree and was starting to slowly drift off to sleep…

-:-

"Usagi-chan?" a familiar voice roused her.

Usagi felt a little annoyed, she was just on the brink of falling asleep! Cracking one eye open, she saw Relena's worried face. She opened both eyes. "Relena?" She yawned.

"Are you okay? I heard from people that you managed to get beaten up pretty badly in justfour hours!"

Usagi sweatdropped. It seemed there was a lot of explaining to do.

-:-:-:-:-:-

Usagi was in pain as she awkwardly double-checked the straps of the saddle. She hurt from head to toe, not to mention her collarbone was throbbing in agony. This was a horrible day! And to think… she thought yesterday was bad!

Usagi tried to mount her horse in the open paddock, away from the stables. Her mount was a playful and energetic white mare named Kumori. Her mare just wouldn't stand still! She put one foot on the stirrup and tried to jump onto the mare's back, only to find herself falling onto the muddy ground with a _'_plop'and getting her riding clothes that she had recently changed into splattered with dirt.

She heard a few muffled giggles and sighed. She wiped at her face with her muddy glove to clear off some of the mess but only succeeded in adding to the muck. She painfully got to her feet and gripped the saddle, so that she wouldn't fall.

Once again, she tried to heave herself up on the mare. Lifting her other leg that wasn't standing on the stirrup, she swung it onto the saddle and pulled herself up with difficulty… only to find herself facing the back of the mare instead of the front.

More giggles erupted from her fellow classmates as they watched her struggle to climb onto the saddle of her horse. Usagi flushed and tried to get down, accidentally kicking the mare at the side and making it run.

Usagi yelped and held onto the mare's well-groomed tail in fear of falling off. She screamed, fearing for her life as the mare started to gallop wildly.

Usagi forcefully turned her head, regardless of the pain her collarbone was causing, to look at the direction the mare was heading. Her blue eyes nearly popped out of their sockets when she realised the mare was heading straight for a five-foot wooden fence. _I'm gonna die! _Her mind screeched as the mare continued to head for the fence. _It's not fair… there are still so many different foods I haven't tried yet!_

Usagi gripped the mare's tail tighter and squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for the pain. Instead, everything seemed to be floating. _Am I … dead? _Usagi opened her eyes and shrieked, the mare was in mid-air jump! Her mount easily cleared the five-foot fence! Usagi turned white. Now that there were no boundaries to stop the mare…

"Tasukette!!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

-:-:-:-:-:-

**AN** There you go an extremely eventful chappie. So stop being angry at me. I hope you're satisfied and that the wait was worth it.  
Please review. Or you _won't _be seeing anymore of this story . Nah, just joking. I'm not that evil. Pairings are still undecided. Romance will only start when she gets to know all five of them.

Much Love,  
Angel-Goddess  
Aka Tenshi-Megami

Please review, I need inspiration and motivation or I can't get the next chappie out!  
If you want to flame, please make it constructive, not to harsh, I beg you!


	7. The Road to Success

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing.

A/N Lookie! I updated! Aren't you guys proud of me?? For some reason, I feel like doing a multi-cross version of this story too … Nah, I have to stop the temptations to start another fic!! This can be your Christmas present from me to you… An update!!

To those who mentioned Tamora Pierce in your review: Yes, you're right. In the fifth chapter I had used her book (PotS) to inspire me so that I can break free of the writers block and produce other chapters. This is because I have no idea what on earth happens in staff lessons. But don't worry; you won't see any of that again. It was a one-timer!

-:-:-:-:-:-

**Boei Academy  
_Chapter Six_**_  
The Road to Success  
_By Angel-Goddess

-:-:-:-:-:-

Her mare continued to gallop across the wide-open field. There as no way Usagi could get off unless she jumped – but that would mean risking being trampled on by the uncontrollable mare or falling down so hard that she most likely would break half her bones! None of those choices sounded all that pleasant and all she could think of was screaming for help – any help! What a horrible death this would be. She much preferred dying by the hands of Chaos.

She squeezed her eyes shut and prayed. It was all she could do right now.

The galloping of another set of thundering hooves sounded alarmingly close and Usagi forced an eye open in slight curiosity. Her prayers, it seemed, had been answered!

Riding several metres behind her loose mare was a Chinese boy mounted on a chestnut gelding that was slowly, but surely, catching up to her crazy mare. He was leaning forward on his horse to keep a good balance and make it easier for his mount to run rapidly.

The boy called out to her, seeing that she had noticed him. "Try and see if you can turn around on your saddle to face the right way!" he bellowed, trying to make his voice heard over the deafening rush of the wind and the strident clopping that the horses' hooves made.

Was he insane? He certainly couldn't expect her just turn and move her body to face forwards on a mare that acted as though a monster was chasing after her, could he? It was just screaming, 'suicide'.

"She's going too fast!" Usagi shouted back fearfully. "I can barely hold on!"

The boy frowned, his sharp onyx eyes started to calculate the distance in between them, and it was obvious that he was trying to think of the safest way to stop the rampaging mare without hurting her or her mount.

"Looks like there's no other choice." He muttered to himself, flicking away an annoying strand of his jet-black hair that flew into his face. It had somehow come loose from his tight ponytail while he was trying to catch up to the girl who couldn't control her horse.

He gently pressed his feet against the sides of his chestnut gelding and gave the reigns a mild jolt, urging it to go even faster so that he could ride alongside the mare's right side. His coal-black eyes were narrowed, closely watching as the gap between his gelding and the unrestrained mare was moderately shortening. As soon as he was beside the mare he held tightly onto his mount's reins with his right hand while reaching over the dangerously far distance, attempting to reach the mare's reins with his free hand.

He cursed when the mare turned left, dancing further away from his reach and nearly making him fall off his saddle, imbalanced. It appeared as though the intelligent horse knew exactly what he was trying to do for when the mare had managed to broaden the distance between them; she had looked slightly back, as if to taunt him for not being able to catch her.

"Help!!" Usagi cried weakly, almost in tears. She had enough; this rigid exercise was making her feel extremely queasy. Her stomach was slamming rather hard against the high, back part of the tough leather saddle every time her steed took a step. It was jostling her insides and making her feel like throwing up all the cafeteria food that she had managed to get into her belly during her lunch break. Not to mention her arse was getting sore from the constant up and down motion. She closed her eyes, trying to hold the bile that seemed to want to pour out from her mouth in.

The boy finally caught up to the mischievous mare and was riding, once again, adjacent to her. Sheer determination glittered in the depths of his dark eyes. This mare would _not_ outsmart him! He lunged with acute accuracy, swiping swiftly at the reins of the white mare that again tried to avoid his attempt to stop her.

_Not this time!_ He thought, gritting his teeth as his fingers slipped around the sturdy leather and he tightly gripped it, a small smirk of victory appearing on his face as the mare tried to pull away yet again to the left, only to be restrained. He pulled at his mount's and the mare's reigns, clearly giving them the order to stop and slow down to a gentle trot.

Usagi let out a traumatized screech when her horse suddenly came to an abrupt halt causing her to lose her already unstable balance atop her mare and making her tumble right out of her steed's saddle and onto the grass face-first. She unsteadily forced herself to her feet; swaying slightly before her legs buckled from underneath her and she fell to her knees. Usagi let out a thankful sigh and allowed her body to completely drop to the ground. Ahhh… Wonderful, solid, unmoving ground…

Queasiness progressively started to overtake her body from the stomach-churning experience and she sat up slightly, bending so that she was on all fours before starting to heave all the food that she had eaten during lunch. Her eyes watered as the repulsive stench of the vomit wafted to her nose, making her expel even more pre-digested food from her unsettled stomach until she had nothing else to force out. She coughed and summoned some saliva into her mouth before spitting it out in an attempt to get the vile taste of the bile out of her dry mouth.

"Here."

A clear plastic water bottle that was half empty was pushed into her view and she appreciatively accepted it, washing out her mouth with the clean, pure taste of the cold water a few times before drinking the rest to moisten her dry mouth. "Thank you." She rasped out breathlessly, looking up at the Chinese boy and handing him his now-empty water bottle.

He gave her an odd look and shook his head. "Keep it. You've already put your mouth on it." He refused, his lip slightly curling in mild disgust.

Usagi frowned slightly but shrugged it off. It wasn't like she had germs or a contagious deadly disease or anything. She stood up on shaky legs and leaned on on the idle Kumori to some support. "Thanks for helping me out there… umm…" She trailed off, realising that she still didn't know his name. Her sapphire orbs were suddenly drawn to the badge that glistened brightly above the left breast pocket of his dark blue uniform. Imprinted finely onto the pure golden badge was a dragon.

"That's Chang-sama to you." He told her gruffly, folding his arms and attracting her attention towards him. "Listen, woman. And listen well. If you know you can't handle this place, just leave the school. That way, everyone won't have to risk their lives trying to save yours from ridiculous and impractical events that can be easily prevent such as this." That said, he turned his back to her and pulled himself up onto his obedient chestnut gelding, trotting away in the direction of the academy.

Usagi glared at his receding form, fighting the urge to shout to him, but she knew it was just going to be useless. No point in wasting her breath. Ooh, just he wait… soon she'll be the one rescuing _him_! She grinned at that positive thought and turned around to face Kumori. "Well, girl, let's try getting along one more time…"

-:-:-:-:-:-

Dreamy azure eyes marvelled up at the charmingly delightful scene of the brilliantly blue sky that contained fluffy cotton clouds. The sun was partially blocked by a large cloud, shadowing the school's fifth track field momentarily. Usagi smiled and stretched her arms; feeling relaxed and at peace after her unpleasant riding lesson as she lay underneath a shady, well-kept tree, sprawled in content. The bruises and sores that she had collected today were gradually healing and it wasn't the first time that she was thankful for the lunarian blood that flowed through her very veins and allowed a faster healing process than that of an average human, or she'd most certainly be a pile of broken bones on the floor by now. It'd take at least day or two for her to fully recover.

She had previously changed out of her mud-splattered uniform into her simple athletics one that comprised of a white cotton shirt with tiny holes in it for air circulation and dark blue polyester shorts. They felt so snug and cosy compared to her proper Boei uniform, her training clothes _and_ her riding clothing.

A shadow fell upon her and a smiling young man invaded her almost-perfect scenic view of the afternoon sky. "Tsukino-san, do you plan to do anything or just laze underneath that tree?" he asked her, his husky voice smooth. He arched an eyebrow at her, his pretty sea-blue eyes questioning. Seeing her blank stare, he smiled, knowing that she probably thought him another student because of his age. "I'm the teacher, Aou Namaki." He informed her.

Usagi felt her eyes widen a fraction and her face started to feel warm. "Wh-Oh, hehe, sorry." She sat up and he offered her a hand, smiling nonchalantly. His wild sandy-blonde hair ruffled when he straightened and he brushed it out of his face to inspect her. He wore durable clothing that consisted of a plain sports top and dark blue shorts and on his feet were white/blue runners. But it was expected garb for an athletics teacher.

"I heard from your other instructors that you didn't have too much of a good day." He told her kindly, "So I don't mind if you want to just sit out for this lesson."

Usagi blinked. This certainly was different. Her young teacher was _giving _her choice. She didn't want to slack off though, the boys would think even lower of her - if that were even possible. "It's okay, Namaki-sama." She assured her coach, beaming enthusiastically at him. "I'll live."

He nodded, "If you're sure." He warned her and walked over to the tracks and the rowdy group of boys that were stretching to warm up their muscles. He blew his whistle to gain attention just as Usagi joined the group.

"Okay, guys. I hope you've all stretched and warmed up ready for your three kilometre run." Namaki advised them, and waved a hand behind him at the oval track with white marks on it.

A thin smile made its way to Usagi face; she wasn't bad at track. She often ran to school when she still attended Juuban High because she had a habit of waking up late.

The handsome young teacher pulled out a timer from his pocket and adjusted it. "I need five of you to step up to the track so that I can start you off." He instructed them.

Five of Usagi's classmates stepped up confidently and each of them took their place in the five lanes, crouching down in the ready position.

Namaki held up a staring gun, "Ready… set… _go_!" the gun went off and the boys sprang up quickly, running down the lanes, each trying to stay in front of the other.

Usagi sweatdropped, boys were always so competitive. You never see girls act like that. If you look at a game of soccer, the boys would basically do _anything _from kneeing their opponents in the stomach to kicking shins just to gain control of the ball whilst the girls would politely pass it to each other regardless the teams and gasp, apologising profusely if they accidentally stepped on someone's foot.

Her teacher called for another five students after a ten second interval. This process was repeated until only Usagi and three boys were left.

"Take your positions." Their athletics teacher told them.

Usagi took a deep breath and took the outermost lane instead of the inner one which the other three seemed to silently fight over. She crouched down in the starting position, her eyes narrowing and focusing solely on the worn out track. Adrenaline started to pump through her veins and she could almost hear it in her ears. The excitement that was sleeping inside her until now started to stir. The gun's loud crack as heard and Usagi sprung from her crouched position, the sudden power from her leg muscles springing her up gave her an extra burst of starting speed.

The mild breeze that was blowing became a powerful gust that pulled and tugged at her garments as she literally zoomed right in front of the three boys that she had started with. The cool draught streamed through her long silky locks of sun-kissed blonde hair, allowing it to fly behind her like delicate streamers. Her legs pumped rhythmically underneath her, and her heart rapidly raced blood throughout her body to keep it oxygenated as she sprinted without great effort.

How she loved the rush of the wind against her as she raced passed the second-last group of boys in front of her, leaving them stunned and wondering where she got the sudden energy from when she had been struggling through the day. She slowly melded into the innermost lane so that she wouldn't have to run as far. She grinned and kept her speed steady as she gradually caught up to the next group of jogging boys who looked back at her and started to sprint, not wanting her to catch up. It was pointless though, for you see Usagi's muscles were used to exhausting runs such as these, so she didn't get tired easily.

She was about halfway through the three-kilometre track and already she had passed four of the six groups of boys that had started before her and still Usagi continued to run with amazing energy as though she wasn't tired at all.

Renewed energy filled her when she looked up and saw the familiar red head of the boy in front of her. She smirked and sprinted, intent on catching up to the rude boy - wanting to show him that she was, in fact, better than him at something.

Hearing rhythmic footsteps behind him, Kay turned around to find the annoying girl behind him. He scowled grumpily, "Impressive … Tsukino." He wheezed, trying to catch his breath. "I'm… surprised… you even … got through … half … of this … exercise." She just smiled brightly at him as though he was her friend, making him grimace. He growled underneath his breath when she started running next to him. He contemplated whether to trip her over, but it seemed that she was a lot nimbler than he gave her credit for, since she easily surpassed him and was now putting a vast distance in between them.

Usagi grinned widely in satisfaction.

-

Usagi collapsed onto the grass, gasping for air as she crossed the invisible finish line. She rolled onto her back and wiped the sticky sweat off her forehead. She had finished three kilometres at the time of 3.46 minutes. She had come sixth out of the twenty-nine male students in her group. That was definitely something to be proud of!

Her cheery teacher's face came into her view again, "Well done, Tsukino-san. You did really well for your first time! With enough training, I'm sure you can represent Boei at the state athletics coming up soon his year!" He beamed proudly.

She gave him a wide smile despite the pain near her kidneys. "I'm not _that _good, sensei." She panted, feeling embarrassed and pleased at the comment.

He chuckled at her modesty and blew his whistle, commanding the attention of the breathless class. "Okay, guys! Go get yourself a drink before we start with high jumps."

The boys cheered and stood up, racing each other to the closest drink taps that looked as though they were half a kilometre away for Usagi. She groaned, she should've just refilled he drink bottle she had received from Chang-sama. She let out a heavy groan and stood up with a little struggle, her over-worked muscles making her feel as stiff as a wooden board. She plodding towards the drink taps at a sluggish pace, her legs feeling like jelly after that non-stop run. When would this day end? It felt as though a week had passed already even though it was only Tuesday and she still had three more days of school before she could relax.

When she finally reached the drink taps, the boys immediately quietened and hastily occupied the seven taps, pretending to need a drink even though they've been there for almost five minutes just to stall her. She ignored their uncouth behaviour and lined up behind a lanky boy, patiently waiting for her turn. A sweatdropped appeared on the back of the boy's head as he continued to 'drink' for a few minutes. There were muffled snickers from the other boys that watched what she would do.

Usagi - finally annoyed - asked courteously, "Can I please get a drink?"

The boy in front of her stopped drinking and turned around, a little pink on the cheeks. "Umm… no, I'm still drinking." He told her hesitantly before looking at his friends and started to gain courage, "You should wait in line. First come, first serve." He told her, ending in a snooty manner. But when she frowned at him, his nerves faltered and he agreed hurriedly, "Yeah, I'm finished actually." His eyes nervously darted to the irritated boys behind her who had wanted him to delay her.

He moved out of her way and she was about to step froward when the frustrating Kay blocked her path with a smug look, "Tsukino, that's not very nice." He drawled, leaning back onto the ledge of the drink fountain before looking behind her and standing up straight, giving her a sudden sugarcoated smile that made her blink confusedly.

"What's going on here?" Namaki's mild voice had a stern edge to it, quieting down the students. The teacher never got angry.

"Aou-san, we were just talking to Tsukino-san." Kay bowed, smiling an empty smile at the disapproving eyes of the young teacher. "It wasn't anything more."

It was clear that the older boy didn't believe him, but he'd let it pass – for now. "As soon as you get a drink, you don't idle around. We've wasted ten minutes of the class now. I want you all on the field, setting up the equipment." Heliterally ordered them, a small frown marring his face. The boys immediately did as bid while Usagi quickly drank from the drink fountain, feeling her body cool down from the wonderfully icy water that flowed into her mouth as she drank her fill eagerly.

"Tsukino-san?"

Usagi pulled away from the drink taps and wiped her mouth, turning to look at her apprehensive teacher.

"You're having problems with Kuroiki-san, are you not?" Her teacher wanted to know.

She made herself frown in confusion. "Namaki-san?" She enquired evasively, her voice guarded so that she wouldn't give him any hints.

Her kind-hearted instructor smiled sadly, shaking his head knowingly, "Tsukino-san, don't give me that look. You know very well what I'm talking about." His oceanic-blue eyes caught her sapphire-blue orbs and held them, observing the emotions that raged underneath the profound orbs.

She shook her head negatively, "I'm sorry, but I really don't know what you're talking about." She lied stiffly, averting her eyes awkwardly. It was almost as though he was reading her like an open book!

He covered the space in between them in two steps and put a gentle hand on her shoulder, amused. "You're first couple of weeks will be hard, Tsukino-san. I know because I've been through it all. But don't worry. It'll improve." He told her optimistically, he looked hesitant for a moment. "And if you ever need help with anything, I'll be more than glad to offer you assistance."

Usagi looked up, taken by surprise, before a grin cracked her face. "Hai!"

-:-:-:-:-:-

The bell had signalled a few minutes ago, Usagi was still gathering her books out of her locker so that she could work on them tonight and have all her homework in to her teachers by tomorrow. Heavy hearted, she tried to fit the large, hefty books into her jam-packed bag before closing her locker. Her body still ached from all the events of today and all she wanted to do was lie in her bed and sleep. But instead, she had to finish all her homework before tomorrow. It was a near-impossible feat! No ordinary human would be able to finish it all in one night.

A sudden thought struck the troubled blonde girl. "Ami!" she gasped in realization. A delighted smile spread upon her rosy lips as she shouldered the large, heavy bag before dashing through the long hall towards whatever exit she could find. Reaching the door at the very end of the hall, she pulled the handle, only to find it locked. "Nani?" she gasped in surprise. She tried pulling it again, harder. It was of no use, it seemed permanently bolted.

She pulled a face, wondering what kind of idiot locked it. Her tired brain started to work, trying vainly to form a conclusion. It must've been one of the boys' cruel jokes again. Now that she thought of it, all of the boys seemed to be in a hurry to get out that corridor.

No matter, there should be other exits. She turned and joggedtowards the other end of the long passage and in the direction of the other main exit that she often used. Pushing one of the double doors she realised that it, too, was locked. Panic started to grip her. There had to be one more exit here!

A slight frown on her lips, Usagi tried another door that she knew wasn't a classroom door. Nope, no luck. It was a cleaner's closet. She tried all the other doors, the fear inside her building up when she found that she was in a hallway with four classrooms, a cleaner's closet and three closed doors that she suspected were the only exits.

She peered out of the many windows, considering jumping out through there if it was possible. Her eyes followed the line of drop that she might take and she sweatdropped. There was no way she was going to jump three storeys and onto the finely paved concrete ground hoping vainly that she would land on her feet. That would be exceptionally idiotic. Unless…

Her keen eyes analysed the different drops from each window sharply, her mind weighing her options. It was possible for her to jump onto the second-floor balcony of the Manners or Etiquette classroom, but she would have to make sure that she landed _in _the balcony and not on the balustrade. From there, she could leap onto the large oak tree that was on the other end of the terrace and climb her way down. But if she made one wrong move trying to hop onto the balcony that was at least three metres to the right of the window closest to it… it would be a very ugly fall. She shuddered at the thought, wishing - not for the first time - that she didn't have such an enormous imagination.

She unlocked the large window that was a little more than her arm length's wide and a tad taller than her, pushing up the bottom half with some difficulty. She looked down at the descent and threw her fat bag down. A loud, resounding thud of her bag full of dirty uniforms and books tough concrete ground was heard even though she was three storeys above. She paled and tried to dismiss more horrible thoughts her mind conjured up if she missed the leap. Wiping her sweaty palms onto her sport shorts, she climbed into the large window's sill that obtruded and gave her a nice, even footing.

Usagi's slender form easily slid under the open gap of the window and out. Carefully stepping onto the bricks outside, she straightened to keep a sturdy balance as she leaned lightly on the windowpane behind her. She breathed slowly, attempting to regain her sense of calm before she tried the jump. It would be foolish to jump when you're still unnerved. She closed her eyes to compose her racing mind and to stop her from looking down and losing her nerve at the sight of the descent. The air current tugged and pulled at her, and her fingers started to tingle in anticipation.

She opened her eyes and clenched her fists daringly. She had been jumping through rooftops and even buildings as Sailor Moon with no problem, so why should it stop her now other than the fact she wasn't transformed? She moved to the left-most part of the brick ledge that jutted out, giving her a short running room that – hopefully – would be enough to take her to her destination.

She took another large breath and exhaled it as she rubbed her hands together. "Okay, calm down, you've done this hundreds of times and lived through it!" she encouraged herself in a hoarse whispery voice that she almost didn't believe was hers. "It won't be any different now." Her sapphire-blue eyes narrowed and she drew herself away from the window so that she wouldn't be leaning on it. _Go! Go!_ Her mind urged when the wind stopped blowing.

With a tense, rueful smile she dashed forwards and leapt, pushing her weight up and forward and tucking her legs in instinctively. It almost seemed like slow motion as she took to the air, defying the magnitude of gravity in that familiar soaring feeling she got every time she jumped or flew as Sailor Moon. As soon as that floaty feeling disappeared, Usagi plummeted towards the ground, this time in accelerated speed. _I'm not going to make it!_ Her mind realised. She was half a metre off her mark! It seemed short, yes. But it was still a very costly mistake. Both of her hands impulsively reacted, reaching out and grabbing onto the balcony's handrail to stop her fall.

Usagi cried out in agony when the bones and muscles in arms were suddenly strained and pulled abrasively by the impact of her full weight being completely relied on her arms and hands that gripped tightly onto the railing. The weight of her body threatened to drag her down onto the ground. As seconds ticked by, she could feel her grip on the rail was loosening because of the bolts of pain that laced through it continuously.

_I'm not going to give up!_ She thought fiercely, tears of pain collecting in her eyes, which she furiously tried to blink away. She tightened her fingers around the bar no matter how much it hurt her, lips tight. She squeezed her eyes shut as she gritted her teeth, struggling to pull her body up. Her muscles were tense with pressure as she fought to haul herself up. When she was eye-level with the handrail, she swung her left foot up as high as she could, relieved when her foot caught onto the edge of the balcony's floor. She leant against her left foot, releasing her weight upon it as she used her tired arms to pull the rest of herself onto the side of the balcony.

Finally having a good, solid grounding, the triumphant blonde let out apprehensive giggles, trying to ease her nerves and at the same time hoping over the rail and onto the safe, stable base of the balcony that felt unnaturally good under her feet. She looked at her hands, not surprised that they were red. She walked to the other end of the terrace and climbed on to the railing, leaping easily onto the oak tree's large branch without trouble. _I'm going to take a nice hot bath after this. _She thought sardonically as she crawled along the limb and towards the trunk. She hopped onto three lower branches before dropping down to the ground from a safe distance.

"Extraordinary feat for a girl." A stony voice commented behind her.

Whirling around, her blue eyes widened in shock, finding a tip of a sword pointed at her throat.

"I challenge you, Tsukino-san."

-:-:-:-:-:-

**A/N **I hope you're satisfied with the lengthy chapter!! Consider this an early Christmas present for you guys, ne? Review, please review! Or no more chappies. Muahahaha!!!

**Siren** – _sweatdrops _Uhh, very unlikely. Lol. Anybody can write! Thanks for the review!  
**Deeva** – Sorry! I only used it as an inspiration!! This was because I had no idea how those events are meant to go, besides, I only used it that one time to get me out of a block so that I can write other chapters. If I hadn't used it I wouldn't have bothered updated any longer and just deleted the story. I'm really sorry though, but it's a one-time thing, I can assure you. Besides, this story is going a totally different way. Read up at the start in one of my author notes. Thanks for reviewing!!  
**Water Angel1** – Lol, I most certainly haven't forgotten about it… uhh… sorta…. _sweatdrops_ I hope you liked the chapter though. Thanks for reviewing!  
**JoWashington** – Yes, you're right. I used her book as one of my inspirations to get out of a writers block. Read up at the start in one of my author notes. Thanks for the review!  
**Jypsee** – Sorry for the very prolonged wait. I hope you still like the story though. Well, I don't want the crystal to heal Usagi _really _quickly, cause I mean, she needs to be a little more human. You know?_ sweatdrops_ Thanks for the review!  
**LiLSeReNiTiE** – _stares _Happy birthday? Goodness me, I realise I haven't updated this story in a long time! This story should've been done ages ago! Guess I might have to work harder to produce all the other chapters! Thanks for the review!!  
**Arella Hallo** – Actually I did use them as inspirations cause I didn't know how staff classes went! _sweatdrops_ But it's a one-time thing, I'm not going to use her as an inspiration again. I have totally different plans for this story. Refer to my reply to Deeva. Thanks so much for the review! I'm sorry you had to wait for sooo long!  
**Usagi Asia Maxwell** – Lol, once again very sorry for the very long wait. I was just way too lazy to update the fic and I was busy with school and I didn't log onto the internet much. Soo yeah!! Lol_ sweatdrops_ Thanks for the review though. I hope you liked this chapter, even though it wasn't awfully eventful.  
**K-hime** – Really? My Japanese teacher and his Japanese assistant said it was 'ouch'. Meh, oh well. Lol! Sorry for the very long wait and thanks for the review!  
**twiggirl** – _stares _Fallen in love with the story? … You're kidding right? I mean, it's not _that_ good that someone would fall in love with it…! We'll see about Usagi getting strong. Nah, I don't think I'll reveal that until later… hehe! Updated next week? Lol, try a year later _laughs_. I'm really sorry though for the long update, hehe. I was busy!! Thanks for the review!  
**Kolinshar Benito** – I hope you liked this chapter! I mean, nothing much happened, but still! Yes, yes, it has been a very long time since I updated. I'll probably finish this story in ten years of I don't buckle down and start typing like crazy. Lol! Cool! I can understand tagalog. Can't really speak it though. Well I can string some words together, but people laugh at me. _sweatdrops_ Anyway, thankies for the review!  
**Tenshi-Chikyuu **– _sweatdrops _I'm just as amazed as you that I've updated. Lol. I hope you liked this chapter, even though nothing really happened, but still! Thankies for the review!  
**LunarPrincess** – Wow! That's one of the longest reviews I've ever received gets teary eyed thank you so much!! You're pretty much spot on with everything you said in your review, and I'm really trying hard to keep them in character but sometimes I kind of lose my grip on it. But I always try and learn from my mistakes that I hope a lot of people will point out so I can correct them. Lol, Duo and Quatre? Well, I'll just make it you vote for 'not them' then. Lol. Thanks so much for the review, it really helped me out!!! I hope you didn't find too much OOC in this chapter.  
**Sere Star** – Well you've found out what happens when Usagi meets Wufei. Lol. Love this story to the extent that you're screaming in caps? Lol, I'm so touched. I hope this chapter was satisfying to you. Thanks for he review!  
**HikariUsa Yui** – Uhh, lol, I don't really want Usagi to use her powers so that she can experience the reality of the harsh world and such and actually defend herself in a realistic way. So I opted for the 'not-so-magically-based' Usagi. _sweatdrops_ If you get what I mean, Thanks for the review! I hope you liked the chapter, even though it wasn't as eventful and it was very late.  
**Bright Anarchy** – Thanks for your advice! I stuck to it. And used… one or two Japanese words in this chapter? Lol! Thanks for the review it was a real inspiration to hear that! And I'll keep in mind what you've told me. Thanks again for the very helpful review!  
**Clytia** – _Flushes dark red_ Don't look at me like that… I was busy… but… I still got you another chapter…. A year later! Lol!! Hahaha. I'm so sorry for the wait though, I hope you liked it.  
**Blackened Heart **– Lol, I'm sorry for yet another long wait, I hope you liked the story so far though even though this chapter wasn't exactly as eventful.  
**ArikaMorance** – Reviews doesn't necessarily mean that the story is extremely good _turns pink_ you flatter me too much. Okies, vote for Duo keyed in! I'm actually surprised that a lot of people aren't voting for Heero who I thought would flatter the others.  
**Wind Runner** – I'm really sorry for the delay in the updates, I'll try and update this again within my holidays but it's hard, considering that I have an awful lot of do and I can't exactly sit in front of the computer all day. I hope you liked the chapter, even though it didn't exactly have a lot of events in it. Thanks for the review!  
**SillySmiles **– Well, it doesn't bother her at the moment, but this is because she's too wrapped up trying to prove to the others that she's just as good. I'll explain a little better in the other chapters. I'm glad you liked the story and I hope that this chapter pleases you even though it's _very _late.  
**Feenix Fireborn** – Lol, thanks so much for the very lengthy and helpful review. And about the Usagi and how he near-rape doesn't seem to bother her, read my reply above to SillySmiles. Well, if it confuses you that much I'll restate it in the next chapter in more detail. I can't reveal too much though, it might ruin the plot. Lol, my original characters? Yes they are original, but lol, I didn't think I was descriptive enough.  
**Sailor Ronin Usa-chan** – Konnichi wa! Haven't heard from you in a while, have you been updating your stories?? Lol, yes, but I'm not writing about Minako. Wow, I take it that you do some sort of Karate classes then? Sasuke, hehehe, he's cute. Actually, I've only ever seen one episode of Naruto so I haven't used that as a reference. 5 well thing? What's that? Ooh okay, I'll keep an eye for that. Thanks so much for the helpful review (as always) I might e-mail you soon to catch up! Truthfully, I was going to make Heero rescue her, but I though… nah!  
**Flame is my Soul** – Lol, I'm real sorry for the long wait. I hope you've been updating your story too. Hehe, well we'll just wait and see how Usagi improves, ne? You're real close, almost spot on. My birthday is on the 15th of Feb. I can't believe I haven't updated in almost a year _sweatdrop_ I really need to get a move on.  
**MistressCoCoLoVeR **– Uhhh… _sweatdrops _update doesn't take too long? _laughs nervously_ Well, here's the next chappie, I hope you like it even though it was rather uneventful. Don't worry, I won't make her into Wonder Woman. If I start to, you better tell me or I'll end up ruining the story. Thankies for the review!  
**Raye-chan** – Konnichi wa! How are you doing with your fics? Haven't heard from you in a while. Sorry you had to wait for so long just for me to update. I hope you liked this chapter even though I didn't. Lol. Thanks for the review!  
**Sailor Fantasy** – Big fan of me? Are you kidding? I'm a big fan of YOU! Hey, at least I updated, I don't think I've seen you update yet… suspicious eyes Lol, I'm waiting for an update, you better gimme one for Christmas! Lol! Thankies for the nice review!  
**Lita1** – Lol, thankies for the very lengthy review. I hope you liked this chapter. Okay, I'll stick you're vote in. A lot of people are voting for those two, hehe, it seems they don't want Heero anymore! Yes, Kay is bastard. Sorry you had to wait so long for an update!  
**Jiko Hitasura** – Thanks for the lengthy review! Lol, having trouble deciding who to vote for? It's okay. It happens. Lol! Thanks for the very sweet review though, I'm glad you liked it so far. I hope this chapter wasn't too boring for you. Lol, and I'm also very sorry about the very late update.  
**Danielle(curly)** – You've got to be joking! There's so many other fics that are a lot better than mine and can easily put me to shame. Thanks so much for the very sweet review though.  
**Uleanyth** – _sweatdrops_ Well here's you're very very late update, I apologise for the lateness. Lol, it's impossible to be in love with a fic.  
**BabySerenity **– _perks up_ Yup! I'm alive! I'm alive! _sweatdrops _demand more? Uhh… Well I updated… hehehe laughs sheepishly I'm really sorry for the lateness!!! But I was busy! _sweatdrops again_  
**Tomiko **– Actually it's not an exact copy _sweatdrops_ I've used it as an inspiration. But it was just a one-time thing to get me out of a tight spot.  
**Satanira **– _sweatdrops _A Relena/Usagi!? That's a new one… never heard that one! Lol! Kay/Usagi? _sweatdrops _Uhh… no thanks. Lol! I'm not going to pair her with that sadistic bum.  
**Abinikai** – Of course I've missed you too! Lol, consider it as a birthday present instead! Me improved? I think I've gotten worse instead! Lol. Since I didn't give you a birthday present maybe I should give you a one-shot fic… if I ever get an idea. Lol!  
**Someone – **_sweatdrops and stares_ You don't need to get on your hands and knees. Here's your update. Lol, I'm real sorry for the wait. Love every manga and fanfic in the world? Lol, haha, that's cool but what does that have to do with me? Thanks for your review!!  
**Banana Flavored Eskimo, Laura, IcyKisses, Cristina, Rayne Stardust,** **water-phoenix5, scryed, Katrina, Kachie, Shinia, Fire Dolphin, Marri, Airlady, Shan, SailorVeggie SailorAnime, Hotoshi-Kid, Black Lion, AnimeGirl, HeerosSeducer, DaughterofDeath, datajana, Black Mage of Darkness, Sealz, MHS02, dark-spiritwolf, Invisible Rain, CelticStorms, Firefly-chan, MysticAngel, Heero's Gal, tsumaki-chan, F.A.Star Hawk, Mi-Lu, CrystalBlueSeraph, GravityGoddessBlade, Chaos Babe, Alicia, Moongirl, darkness, Pearl, June, P-chan, Angel-Trinity, usagigreenleaf657, Mirai Lianna, Azn Metal, Sailor-Celestialis, Animefreak242, AmarisD, chibichibi, Redhead, moon-bunny735, Angelic-Flame-05, LiLGina2k6 **– Thank you so much for your review!! I'm glad that you liked the story so far and I sincerely apologize for the _enormously_ long wait (uhh… a year almost, actually) I've already put your votes in an am extremely surprised that Heero actually hasn't fully kicked butt!! Surprise, surprise!! I hope you didn't find this chapter all that boring (even though I certainly did). Thanks again for the kind reviews!! If you ever see errors in my work, don't hesitate to tell me, I'd appreciate the help so I can become a better writer glomps readers cheerfully Merry Advanced Christmas guys!!

**Please leave a review, it would give me an idea of who actually wants me to continue the story and if there are a lot of demands for an update, I'll update before my holidays end.  
**Cross my heart and hope to die, and if I don't update, I'll give you guys my address so you can hunt me down and kill me.  
Any feedback (even criticism) concerning my writing style would be very helpful.

Much Love,  
Angel-Goddess  
Aka Tenshi-Megami


End file.
